Το εγχειρίδιο του κακού υπηρέτη
by 815BrokenPencils
Summary: Και στην τελική, τι είναι το ψέμα; Μια μασκαρεμένη αλήθεια. - Λόρδος Βύρων
1. Πρόλογος: Ο Ανιχνευτής

**_Το παρακάτω κείμενο που φιλοδοξεί να γίνει μια ολοκληρωμένη ιστορία είναι η απελπισμένη μου απόπειρα να κάνω τις φωνούλες ενοχής που μου λένε «Ντροπή σου που δε γράφεις κάτι στη μητρική σου γλώσσα!» να σωπάσουν. Είναι μια απλή ιδέα που είχα από καιρό απλά αποφάσισα να τη μοιραστώ μόνο με τους λίγους ομιλητές της ελληνικής γλώσσας (δε νομίζω ότι θα λείψει πολύ απ' τους ξένους φίλους μου)_**

**_Είναι η πρώτη ιστορία που γράφω στα ελληνικά και η δεύτερη ιστορία που δημοσιοποιώ εδώ. Παρακαλώ, δείξτε κατανόηση στην απειρία μου. Δε νομίζω ότι διαθέτω ταλέντο, αλλά οι προαναφερθείσες φωνούλες έχουν την τάση να δυναμώνουν όταν τις αγνοώ, οπότε δε μου μένει άλλη επιλογή._**

* * *

**Πρόλογος: Ο Ανιχνευτής  
**  
Τα γκρίζα σύννεφα δεν έλεγαν να φύγουν απ' τον ουρανό. Ήταν λες και η άφιξη των ξωτικών στην Ιλίρια είχε φέρει πάνω απ' την πόλη κι αυτόν το άχαρο θόλο που έκρυβε πεισματικά τον ήλιο. Και θα 'λεγε κανείς πως μια βροχή θα ήταν αρκετή για να σηματοδοτήσει την έναρξη του φθινοπώρου, αλλά όχι… Αφού πέρασαν λίγες μέρες δίχως πρωτοβρόχια , τα σύννεφα αντί να διαλυθούν, κατέβηκαν απ' τον ουρανό κι άρχισαν να αγκαλιάζουν την πόλη, τυλίγοντας την σε μια ομίχλη που όμοια της είχαν να δουν οι κάτοικοι απ' τους καιρούς του βασιλιά.

Η μελαμψή βασίλισσα έγειρε απογοητευμένη στο μπαλκόνι του γραφείου της. Η ακολουθία των ξωτικών, ο Τζόρμανταρ και οι υπόλοιποι σύμβουλοι της, ακόμα και η Έλβα, την είχαν αφήσει για λίγο μόνη. Παρακολουθούσε οποιαδήποτε αμυδρή κίνηση πίσω απ' το πέπλο της ομίχλης στους δρόμους, λες και θα μπορούσε να βρει την εξήγηση που έψαχνε. Τι μπορεί να έφταιγε; Τι μπορεί να πήγε λάθος; Είχε εμπιστοσύνη στην Άρυα και δεν τολμούσε να αμφισβητήσει τις ικανότητες των ξωτικών στην τέχνη της μαγείας… Τι ήταν λοιπόν αυτό που πήγαινε τα σχέδια της πέντε βήματα πίσω;!

Δε _λειτουργούσε_. Ο ανιχνευτής της, το ''δώρο'' των ξωτικών, το εργαλείο που πρόσμενε τα τελευταία δύο χρόνια, και που τώρα κρέμονταν μεγαλοπρεπώς στον τοίχο πίσω απ' το γραφείο της _δεν λειτουργούσε._

Δε προσποιούνταν ότι είχε χύσει ιδρώτα για την κατασκευή του μαγικού της χάρτη… Ωστόσο, οι διπλωματικές της ικανότητες είχαν φτάσει στα όρια τους τόσο για να πείσει τη βασίλισσα των ξωτικών να τη βοηθήσει στην κατασκευή του, όσο και για να την επιβεβαιώσει ότι ο ανιχνευτής μαγείας δεν θα χρησιμοποιούνταν ποτέ για να περιορίσει ή να βλάψει τα ξωτικά.

Κι όλα αυτά για το τίποτα. Επειδή, όπως τελικά φάνηκε, ούτε τα ίδια τα ξωτικά μπορούσαν να κατασκευάσουν ένα χάρτη που να απεικονίζει τη ροή και τη συχνότητα της μαγείας. Ο ανιχνευτής δε λειτουργούσε.

Τρία απαλά χτυπήματα της πόρτας την έβγαλαν απ' τις μάταιες σκέψεις της. «Περάστε» είπε ισιώνοντας το στρίφωμα της φούστας της. Η ένταση της καταλάγιασε κάπως όταν είδε πως της είχε χτυπήσει την πόρτα ο Ενδυμίωνας. Η παρουσία αυτού του ήσυχου ανθρώπου της ενέπνεε έναν αέρα γαλήνης και αυτοπεποίθησης… Δεν ήταν περίεργο που είχε κερδίσει την εμπιστοσύνη της και είχε γίνει ένας απ' τους στενότερους συμβούλους της μέσα σε έναν μόλις χρόνο. Η άποψη του ήταν σχεδόν ισότιμη με εκείνη του Τζόρμανταρ.

«Μεγαλειοτάτη» είπε με μια μικρή κλίση του κεφαλιού του. Η προχωρημένη ηλικία του δεν του επέτρεπε να κάνει μια βαθιά υπόκλιση. «Όλοι αναμένουν την παρουσία σας στη Γυάλινη Αίθουσα. Οι απεσταλμένοι των ξωτικών έχουν ενημερώσει ήδη τη βασίλισσα τους για την… βλάβη που παρουσιάστηκε.»

«Σ' ευχαριστώ, Ενδυμίωνα» απάντησε εκείνη. Για μια στιγμή, ευχήθηκε ο ηλικιωμένος ακόλουθος της να της μιλούσε λίγο λιγότερο τυπικά. «Ας μην αφήσουμε τους υπόλοιπους να περιμένουν»

* * *

_Και με μια του μόνο λέξη , ο μαγικός συνδυασμός έπαψε να ισχύει κι οι φωτεινές κουκίδες χάθηκαν απ' το χάρτη πριν μπουν στην αίθουσα οι υπόλοιποι σύμβουλοι με την αυτού πανεξοχότητα της. _

* * *

_**Αυτά για αρχή :)**_


	2. Πως να φυλάτε τα νώτα σας

**1. Πως να φυλάτε τα νώτα σας**

* * *

_Κι ο άπιστος υπηρέτης κάθονταν κι αυτός χρόνια τώρα ανάμεσα τους, αλλά κανείς δεν τον είχε υποψιαστεί._

* * *

H Γυάλινη Αίθουσα βρίσκονταν στο τελευταίο πάτωμα του παλατιού, ακριβώς πάνω από την κύρια αίθουσα του δικαστηρίου, όχι πολύ μακριά από το προσωπικό γραφείο της βασίλισσας. Το όνομα της, της είχε δοθεί από το γυάλινο τρούλο που δέσποζε στην οροφή της-συμβολο της διαφάνειας- αλλά και από τους καθρέφτες που βρίσκονταν πίσω από τα καθίσματα των συμβούλων, υποδεικνύοντας πως τίποτα δε μένει κρυφό μεταξύ των παρευρισκόμενων.

Εκείνη τη συννεφιασμένη ημέρα, ο μουντός ουρανός έδινε στην Αίθουσα μια καταθλιπτική όψη. Στο στρογγυλό μαρμάρινο τραπέζι κάθονταν τόσο άνθρωποι όσο και ξωτικά. Δειλοί ψίθυροι ακούγονταν από 'δω κι από κει καθώς δύο υπηρέτες τοποθετούσαν έναν ασυνήθιστα μεγάλο καθρέφτη ακριβώς απέναντι από την άκρη του κύκλου όπου θα κάθονταν η βασίλισσα.

Ξαφνικά, η βαριά δίφυλλη πόρτα άνοιξε διάπλατα και όλοι οι ήχοι τυλίχτηκαν στη σιωπή. Το μόνο που ακούστηκε αργότερα ήταν ο γοργός βηματισμός ενός κήρυκα ντυμένου με λιβρέα, που εμφανίστηκε για να αναγγείλει την άφιξη της αφέντρας του.

«Η Αυτού Μεγαλειότητα της, Βασίλισσα Ναζουάντα της Αλαγαισίας!»

Όλοι οι παρόντες σηκώθηκαν απ' τις θέσεις τους ώσπου η λεπτή φιγούρα της βασίλισσας εμφανίστηκε και τους ένευσε να καθίσουν. Ο κήρυκας παραμέρισε και υποκλίθηκε στο πέρασμα της. Ακριβώς από πίσω της, η απόμακρη μορφή του Ενδυμίωνα την ακολουθούσε με αργά αλλά σταθερά βήματα.

Η Ναζουάντα, πριν κάνει τον κύκλο του τραπεζιού για να φτάσει στη θέση της, έριξε διακριτικές και κοφτές ματιές σε όσους βρίσκονταν στην Αίθουσα. Δίπλα απ' τη θέση της βρίσκονταν φυσικά ο Τζόρμανταρ και δίπλα απ' αυτόν μια κενή θέση περίμενε τον Ενδυμίωνα. Στα αριστερά της βρίσκονταν τα υπόλοιπα μέλη του συμβουλίου των Πρεσβυτέρων –καθαρά για τυπικούς λόγους- και στην απέναντι πλευρά του κύκλου ο καθρέφτης όπου θα εμφανίζονταν η Άρυα ανάμεσα σε δύο τριάδες ξωτικών-μεταξύ των οποίων ήταν κι ο Βάνιρ. Τέλος το βλέμμα της έπεσε στη Λαίδη Λουκρητία, η οποία κάθονταν ανάμεσα στον Ενδυμίωνα και ένα απ' τα ξωτικά. Το κατάμαυρο πέπλο της κάλυπτε όλο της το κεφάλι και το λαιμό, και η νεαρή ηγεμόνας δεν μπορούσε να δει το πρόσωπο της. Ωστόσο το αποπνικτικό άρωμα της γίνονταν ήδη αντιληπτό από μέτρα μακριά.

Μόλις η βασίλισσα κάθισε στη θέση της, χωρίς προειδοποίηση, ο Βάνιρ σηκώθηκε κι ανήγγειλε με σταθερή φωνή:

«Η Αυτού Μεγαλειότητα της, Άρυα Ντρόντνιγκ των Ξωτικών!»

Η επιφάνεια του καθρέφτη θόλωσε απόκοσμα, μέχρι που ισχνές γραμμές άρχισαν να σχηματίζουν το περίγραμμα της Άρυας. Σιγά σιγά, άρχισαν να φαίνονται τα μαύρα μαλλιά της που ήταν σφιχτά δεμένα σε αλογοουρά. Τα χαρακτηριστικά της ήταν σφιγμένα και τα μάτια της κοίταζαν διερευνητικά τους πάντες στην Αίθουσα. Το βλέμμα της που ήταν άλλοτε τόσο εγκάρδιο όσο και σοβαρό, τώρα έδειχνε προβληματισμένο και αυστηρό. Η Ναζουάντα τη χαιρέτισε με μια αμυδρή κίνηση του κεφαλιού της κι εκείνη ανταπέδωσε ανέκφραστα.

Η συνεδρίαση είχε επισήμως ξεκινήσει.

Η οικοδέσποινα πήρε πρώτη το λόγο. «Προτού ειπωθεί οτιδήποτε, θα ήθελα να επισημάνω ενώπιων όλων σας ότι η συνεδρίαση θα γραφτεί κατά λέξη στα πρακτικά και θα βρίσκεται στη διάθεση του βασιλιά των Νάνων, του ηγεμόνα της Σούρντα και του επικεφαλή των Ούργκαλ, καθώς αυτοί δεν έχουν απεσταλμένους.» Παρατήρησε ότι κάποια μέλη του συμβουλίου των Ανθρώπων κουνήθηκαν αβέβαια.

Η φιλοξενούμενη βασίλισσα ένευσε επιδοκιμαστικά. «Εγκρίνω αυτή την απόφαση. Το ήδη υπάρχον πρόβλημα είναι υπεραρκετό. Δεν υπάρχει λόγος να δημιουργηθούν επιπλέον παρεξηγήσεις.»

«Μιλώντας για το ήδη υπάρχον πρόβλημα, όπως το αποκαλείτε…» ξεκίνησε να λέει ο Φάλμπερντ του συμβουλίου των Πρεσβυτέρων, «οι συνάδελφοι μου κι εγώ δυσκολευόμαστε να πιστέψουμε πως ένα γένος τόσο ικανό στη χρήση της μαγείας αδυνατεί να κατασκευάσει έναν Ανιχνευτή, τη στιγμή που έχετε ήδη εγγυηθεί ότι θα βοηθήσετε στο εγχείρημα μας»

Η Ναζουάντα κατακεραύνωσε με το βλέμμα της τον σύμβουλο της. Ήλπιζε πως η Άρυα θα αναγνωρίσει ότι αυτή η ανοιχτή προσβολή ήταν αποτέλεσμα μισαλλοδοξίας κι όχι λογικής σκέψης. Και πράγματι, η βασίλισσα δεν απάντησε εξίσου εριστικά. «Η ανησυχία σας είναι απόλυτα κατανοητή σύμβουλε. Κι εμείς είμαστε εξίσου έκπληκτοι και δυσαρεστημένοι με εσάς με το αποτέλεσμα. Ωστόσο, δε μπορούμε να απολογηθούμε για κάτι, διότι πολύ απλά δεν μπορούμε να εντοπίσουμε το λάθος μας.»

«Με όλο το σεβασμό Μεγαλειοτάτη» είπε η Ελεσσάρι, «το να αγνοείτε την πηγή του προβλήματος, δεν εξαλείφει το ίδιο το πρόβλημα.»

«Σε καμία περίπτωση» της απάντησε ο Βάνιρ «Αλλά αυτό δε σημαίνει ότι πρέπει να δεχτούμε την αμφισβήτηση σας. Τουλάχιστον όχι έως ότου να βρεθεί η πραγματική βλάβη. Αν το λάθος είναι δικό μας.»

«Αρκετά» είπε ήρεμα η Ναζουάντα. «Κανείς δεν έχει το δικαίωμα να κατηγορεί τους υπόλοιπους μέχρι το πρόβλημα να επιλυθεί. Δεν είμαστε εδώ για να εξαπολύουμε κατηγορίες ο ένας στον άλλο.» Είδε το γαντοφορεμένο χέρι της Λαίδης Λουκρητίας να σηκώνεται για να ζητήσει το λόγο. «Παρακαλώ»

Η βραχνιασμένη, ανατριχιαστική φωνή της γυναίκας ακούστηκε προειδοποιητική . «Ως κατασκευαστές του Ανιχνευτή και γνώστες της μαγείας, τα ξωτικά μπορούν να μιλήσουν πιο ελεύθερα πάνω στο θέμα. Ωστόσο ομολογώ ότι εγώ προσωπικά δε μπορώ να συμμετάσχω στη συζήτηση διότι αδυνατώ να κατανοήσω τον τρόπο λειτουργίας αυτού του χάρτη. Είμαι σίγουρη πως και οι υπόλοιποι Άνθρωποι συνάδελφοι μου έχουν κάποια κενά γνώσεων… είναι απόλυτα φυσικό να κατηγορούν εσάς τα ξωτικά με μεγάλη ευκολία λόγω της άγνοιας τους.»

«Πού θέλετε να καταλήξετε, συνάδερφε;» ρώτησε ήρεμα ο Ενδυμίωνας.

«Θεωρώ πως είναι σωστότερο οι απεσταλμένοι της Βασίλισσας Άρυα να μας εξηγήσουν πως ακριβώς δουλεύει ο Ανιχνευτής έτσι ώστε να είμαστε όλοι αρκετά ενημερωμένοι πριν αρχίσουμε να κρίνουμε ο ένας τον άλλον» απάντησε απλοϊκά εκείνη.

Ένα από τα Ξωτικά- το όνομα της πρέπει να ήταν Φινάλια- ξερόβηξε διακριτικά προτού μιλήσει. «Εκ μέρους όλων των ξωτικών που έλαβαν μέρος στην κατασκευή του Ανιχνευτή, νομίζω ότι μπορώ, αν φυσικά μου επιτρέπετε, να σας εξηγήσω συνοπτικά τη δομή του χάρτη.. . Αν κάποιος απ' τους ακολούθους μου» είπε κοιτώντας τα υπόλοιπα ξωτικά «έχει να προσθέσει κάτι στα λεγόμενα μου ή να με διορθώσει, πολύ ευχαρίστως να δεχτώ τις παρατηρήσεις του.»

Η Ναζουάντα είδε τα μέλη του συμβουλίου των Πρεσβυτέρων να ρίχνουν βλέμματα δυσπιστίας κι αβεβαιότητας μεταξύ τους. _Αχάριστοι_ σκέφτηκε. Πάντα αναρωτιόνταν πως ο πατέρας της διατηρούσε την ψυχραιμία του μαζί τους, πως τέτοιοι άνθρωποι, ανίκανοι να συνεργαστούν, ονομάστηκαν ''συμβούλιο''… Ο μόνος λόγος που δεν τους απάλλαξε από τα καθήκοντα τους ήταν ότι είχε να ασχοληθεί με σοβαρότερα ζητήματα απ' τις μικροπρέπειες τους. «Φυσικά» απάντησε στην Φινάλια. «Μια ακριβής επεξήγηση θα γίνει δεκτή με μεγάλο ενδιαφέρον. Είχα ήδη μια αναφορά από εσάς και τώρα μπορώ να μοιραστώ τις λεπτομέρειες με τους συμβούλους μου.»

«Για αρχή…» είπε ο Τζόρμανταρ «αν ο χάρτης λειτουργούσε όπως υπολογίζαμε, τι ακριβώς θα βλέπαμε;»

«Κουκίδες» απάντησε η Ξωτικογυναίκα. «Κουκίδες φωτός, αξιότιμε σύμβουλε. Κάθε χρήστης μαγείας σ' αυτό το τόπο αναπαρίσταται πάνω στο χάρτη με τη μορφή κινούμενης κουκίδας»

«_Κουκίδες;_» ρώτησε η Σάμπρα. Η έκφραση της είχε ένα ίχνος ειρωνείας. «Με συγχωρείτε, αλλά πίστευα πως η πρόθεση της βασίλισσας μας ήταν να έχει μια ακριβής λίστα ονομάτων, κι όχι μια διάσπαρτη συλλογή κουκίδων»

«Η πρόθεση μου» είπε η Ναζουάντα υψώνοντας ελαφρώς τον τόνο της φωνής της «ήταν κάτι που γρήγορα αποδείχθηκε ανέφικτο. Σίγουρα μια τέτοια λίστα θα ήταν δώρο εξ' ουρανού για μένα, αλλά δεν είμαι τόσο αφελής» _Ή τουλάχιστον, δεν είμαι τόσο όσο θα ευχόσουν._ «Φινάλια σβιτ-κόνα, παρακαλώ συνεχίστε.»

Αγνοώντας το έκπληκτο βλέμμα της Σάμπρα, το Ξωτικό συνέχισε. «Μπορεί η ταυτότητες των μάγων να μην προδιορίζονται, ωστόσο η τοποθεσίες τους είναι ακριβέστατες. Επιπλέον, δεν έχουν όλες την ίδια λάμψη. Ο χάρτης εκτός απ' τη ροή της μαγείας απεικονίζει και την συχνότητα της. Όσο μεγαλύτερα ποσά ενέργειας διοχετεύονται σε ένα ξόρκι ή όσο πιο συχνά χρησιμοποιεί ξόρκια ο κάθε μάγος, τόσο φωτεινότερη γίνεται η κουκίδα...»

«Με συγχωρείτε» την διέκοψε ο Ενδυμίωνας «μα εδώ και τρία σχεδόν χρόνια, υπάρχουν και Δρακοκαβαλάρηδες σ' αυτήν τη χώρα. Τι γίνεται με τη δική τους μαγεία;»

Η Φινάλια στράφηκε προς την Άρυα, η οποία απάντησε «Εύστοχη παρατήρηση. Ως Δρακοκαβαλάρης, και μιλώντας εκ μέρους όλων των ελεύθερων Δρακοκαβαλάρηδων της χώρας, έκανα την εξής συμφωνία με την βασίλισσα σας: οι δικές μας κουκκίδες θα μπορούν να απεικονίζονται στον χάρτη, άλλα λόγω της ανεξαρτησίας μας, δε θα δεχόμαστε πάρα μόνο παρατηρήσεις- _μόνο_ αν είναι απολύτως απαραίτητες- για τη χρήση της μαγείας. Στο κάτω κάτω, ακόμα κι όταν δεν πραγματοποιούμε ξόρκια, ο δεσμός που έχουμε με τους δράκους μας είναι αρκετός για να κάνει τις κουκίδες μας να λάμπουν περισσότερο από οποιουδήποτε κοινού μάγου. Δε υπάρχει κάτι που να μπορεί ν' αλλάξει σ' αυτό.»

«Επιπλέον» έσπευσε ο Βάνιρ «ο ίδιος κανόνας ισχύει και για τα Ξωτικά. Όπως όλοι ξέρετε, η μαγεία είναι κομμάτι της ύπαρξης μας. Είναι αδιανόητο να αποκοπούμε από αυτήν…»

«Μισό λεπτό» είπε ο Ούμερθ. «Οι κανόνες αυτοί παραείναι βολικοί. Θα μπορούμε να εντοπίζουμε και να περιορίζουμε-με τον όποιο τρόπο- μάγους, ενώ τα Ξωτικά και οι Δρακοκαβαλάρηδες εξαιρούνται αυτομάτως απ' αυτό; Τι είδους διάκριση είναι αυτή;»

«Προφανέστατη θα έλεγα» απάντησε δηκτικά η Ναζουάντα. «Θα ήμασταν κάτι περισσότερο από ανόητοι αν θεωρούσαμε ότι είμαστε όλοι ίσοι κι όμοιοι. Η επιλογή ενός Καβαλάρη από έναν νεογέννητο δράκο αποτελεί από μόνη της ένα αυτοτελές ξόρκι! Πώς θα μπορούσαμε να εναντιωθούμε σ' αυτό; Επίσης, η Άρυα Ντρόντνιγκ έχει εγγυηθεί πως κανένας νεοσσός δε θα χρησιμοποιήσει μαγεία έως ότου να του το επιτρέψει το επίπεδο της εκπαίδευσης του.»

«Όσο για το γένος μου» είπε η Άρυα «εσείς οι Άνθρωποι ήσασταν πάντα καχύποπτοι απέναντι μας. Δε μου κάνει εντύπωση που αγνοείτε το πόσο δεμένοι είμαστε με τη μαγεία. Ωστόσο αυτό δεν αλλάζει κάτι. Εξακολουθούμε να είμαστε όλοι μάγοι, απ' τον πρώτο έως τον τελευταίο του γένους μου. Και τέλος, εσείς ήσασταν αυτοί που ζητήσατε τη βοήθεια μας. Αν είχαμε να κρύψουμε κάτι, τότε δε θα μπαίναμε καν στο κόπο να ασχοληθούμε με την κατασκευή του Ανιχνευτή.»

Προς έκπληξη της Ναζουάντα, παρά την επίπληξη της Άρυας, ο Φάλμπερντ συνέχισε στην ίδια γραμμή με τον Ούμερθ. «Δεχτήκατε να μας βοηθήσετε; Θα έλεγα ότι καθόμασταν σ' αυτό το τραπέζι για μέρες μέχρι να σας πείσουμε! Η ''χάρη'' που μας κάνατε δεν ήταν κι η πιο εγκάρδια απ' όλες… Θα έλεγε κανείς πως συμφωνήσατε μόνο και μόνο για να απαλλαχτείτε από τις παρακλήσεις μας και μόλις τα καταφέρατε, μια ''βλάβη'' του Ανιχνευτή θα ήταν αρκετή για να μας ξεφορτωθείτε για τα καλά…»

«Αρκετά!» είπε η Ναζουάντα και το βλέμμα της σκλήρηνε. Δε μπορούσε ν' ακούσει άλλο αυτές τις άστοχες προσβολές. Αυτοί οι άνθρωποι ήταν οι μόνοι που μιλούσαν, κι αυτά που έλεγαν παρέπεμπαν περισσότερο σε αποτυχημένους συμφεροντολόγους παρά σε έμπειρους διπλωμάτες. Την εξέθεταν.

Προς μεγάλη της ανακούφιση, η Άρυα ήταν απ' τα ελάχιστα ξωτικά που γνώριζαν πως είναι να περιτριγυρίζεσαι από Ανθρώπους, γι' αυτό και έδειξε κατανόηση. Το ίδιο και οι απεσταλμένοι της οι οποίοι περίμεναν υπομονετικά μια απ' τις δυο βασίλισσες να μιλήσει. Ο Τζόρμανταρ ξερόβηξε διακριτικά βγάζοντας την Ναζουάντα απ' τη δύσκολη θέση. Εκείνη χωρίς δισταγμό ή φόβο μήπως την ντροπιάσει, του έδωσε το λόγο.

«Φινάλια σβιτ-κόνα » είπε ο γέροντας. «Από τα λίγα πράγματα που ξέρω από μαγεία, γνωρίζω ότι τίποτα δεν γίνεται δίχως ενέργεια. Πώς ακριβώς είναι αυτός ο χάρτης… ζωντανός;»

«Αν εννοείται από πού αντλεί ενέργεια, η απάντηση είναι απλή:από το ίδιο του το περιβάλλον. Από το φως του ήλιου την ημέρα κι απ' το φως των αστεριών τη νύχτα…»

«Μισό λεπτό» παρενέβη ο Ενδυμίων «Με συγχωρείτε που σας διακόπτω πάλι, αλλά υπάρχουν ξόρκια που επιτρέπουν στο χάρτη να απορροφά ενέργεια από οτιδήποτε ζωντανό γύρω του; Δηλαδή… ακόμα κι από έναν οργανισμό;»

«Ω σύμβουλε» του απεύθυνε τον λόγο η Άρυα μειδιάζοντας. «Η ανησυχία σας είναι μας είχε βάλει σε πολλές σκέψεις, αλλά ένα τόσο σοβαρό λάθος δε θα πέρναγε ποτέ απαρατήρητο απ' τους μάγους μας. Ο χάρτης δεν εξαντλεί ενεργειακά τους ζωντανούς οργανισμούς που βρίσκονται στο κοντινό του περιβάλλουν. Κάτι τέτοιο θα ήταν τραγικό, αν σκεφτεί κανείς ότι ο Ανιχνευτής τοποθετήθηκε στο γραφείο της Αυτού Μεγαλειότητας» είπε γνέφοντας φιλικά προς τη Ναζουάντα. «Δεν έχουμε σκοπό να εξαντλήσουμε τη βασίλισσα σας. Ήταν, είναι και θα είναι πάντα σύμμαχος μας.»

Παρόλο που ο Ενδυμίωνας φάνηκε ικανοποιημένος με αυτή την απάντηση, η Λαίδη Λουκρητία επέμεινε. «Είναι σίγουρο ότι ο χάρτης είναι ακίνδυνος; Δεν θα ήθελα σε καμία περίπτωση να προσβάλω τις γνώσεις και την προσπάθεια σας, αλλά καταλαβαίνετε ότι με τα κατάλληλα ξόρκια, ένας μάγος θα μπορούσε να μετατρέψει τον χάρτη σε ένα όπλο εναντίων της βασίλισσας…»

«Η ανησυχία σας είναι λογική. Έχετε δίκιο πως κάτι τέτοιο θα _ήταν_ αρχικά εφικτό, ωστόσο δεν είναι πλέον, αφού έχουμε λάβει τα μέτρα μας» απάντησε καθησυχαστικά ο Βάνιρ. «Ο χάρτης έχει υποστεί βελτιώσεις και διορθώσεις. Δε έχει δοκιμαστεί αλλά… φιλοδοξούμε ότι μπορεί να εντοπίσει ακόμα και Ίσκιους.»

Η Ναζουάντα χαμογέλασε θλιμμένα. _Θα μπορούσε, αν δούλευε… _«Άλλωστε αυτός είναι ο λόγος που το γένος σας συνεργάστηκε με το δικό μας. Ο Ανιχνευτής, αν και θα βρίσκεται υπό την κατοχή μου, θα είναι στη διάθεση των Δρακοκαβαλάρηδων, όποτε αυτοί θα έχουν να αντιμετωπίσουν τέτοιου είδους απειλές…»

Τρία ρυθμικά χτυπήματα της πόρτας διέκοψαν τα λόγια της και έκαναν τα κεφάλια όλων να στραφούν προς την είσοδο της Γυάλινης Αίθουσας. Ο κήρυκας που είχε αναγγείλει την άφιξη της βασίλισσας μόλις πριν λίγα λεπτά στέκονταν πάλι εκεί. Κάνοντας μια βαθιά υπόκλιση είπε. «Η Τριάννα, μάγισσα της Ντου Βρανγκρ Γκάτα, ζητά ακρόαση από την Αυτού Μεγαλειότητα της, βασίλισσα Ναζουάντα της Αλαγαισίας.»

Χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη, η βασίλισσα άφησε τη θέση της και ο πανικός έκανε το αίμα να παγώσει στις φλέβες της. Όλοι γύρισαν να την κοιτάξουν απορημένοι. Στέκονταν όρθια, με τα μάτια ορθάνοιχτα απ' τον τρόμο. Είχε διατάξει να μη τους διακόψει κανείς με μια μόνο εξαίρεση. Μια εξαίρεση που δεν είχε φανταστεί- και ούτε ήθελε να σκεφτεί- ότι θα έμπαινε σε εφαρμογή… Ήξερε γιατί η Τριάννα ήθελε να την δει. Για τον ίδιο λόγο που η νεαρή μάγισσα ήταν απούσα απ' την συνεδρίαση, παρόλο που το θέμα αφορούσε την Ντου Βρανγκρ Γκάτα. Για τον ίδιο λόγο που ήταν απούσα από πολλές συσκέψεις τον τελευταίο καιρό.«Ζητώ συγνώμη, Άρυα Ντρόντνιγκ, σύμβουλοι… Φοβάμαι πως πρέπει να αποσυρθώ για λίγο… Αν μου επιτρέπετε, δε θα καθυστερήσω.» Σχεδόν δάγκωσε τη γλώσσα της όταν ξεστόμισε αυτές τις λέξεις. Δεν είχε ιδέα για το πόση ώρα θα έκανε.

Τα ξωτικά έγειραν ανέκφραστα προς την βασίλισσα τους καθώς τα μέλη του Συμβουλίου των Πρεσβυτέρων έδειχναν έκπληκτα. Η Ναζουάντα ήξερε ότι η διακοπή της συνεδρίασης με ένα τέτοιο τρόπο θα ήταν ότι πιο απρεπές θα μπορούσε να κάνει αλλά εκείνη τη στιγμή μια ζωή βρίσκονταν σε κίνδυνο κι εκείνη δεν μπορούσε να συγκρατήσει την αγωνία της.  
«Σέβομαι την αξία του χρόνου σας και επιθυμώ όσο τίποτε άλλο να λυθεί το ζήτημα μας όπως κι εσείς. Όμως αυτή τη στιγμή πρέπει να επισκεφθώ την Έλβα.»

* * *

_Το φίδι είχε κάνει πολλά αυγά και αργά ή γρήγορα θα εκκολάπτονταν._

* * *

_****__Το ξαναδιάβασα μόνο μιά-δυό φορές, συγχωρέστε με αν μου έχει ξεφύγει κάποιο λάθος._


	3. Πως να εκμεταλλεύεστε τις περιστάσεις

**Πως να εκμεταλλεύεστε τις περιστάσεις**

* * *

_Μα οι σύμβουλοι δεν ήταν οι μόνοι που παρακολουθούσαν έκπληκτοι τη βασίλισσα να φεύγει από την Αίθουσα. Απ' την εξωτερική πλευρά του γυάλινου θόλου, δυό πορφυρά μάτια ακολουθούσαν τις κινήσεις της._

* * *

Η κέδρινη πόρτα έκλεισε μ' έναν εκκωφαντικό ήχο καθώς η Αυτού Μεγαλειότητα της έβγαινε απ' την Αίθουσα. Απ' όλους όσους βρίσκονταν εκεί μέσα, μόνο η Άρυα γνώριζε για τα καθήκοντα της Τριάννας – για λόγους ασφαλείας - κι η συναίνεση της ήταν υπεραρκετή για να λήξει πρόωρα η συνεδρίαση. Ωστόσο, η Ναζουάντα ήξερε ότι η αντίδραση της είχε κινήσει υποψίες. Κι αυτό θα την απασχολούσε αν δεν ήταν τόσο πανικόβλητη.

Η Τριάννα δεν την περίμενε έξω από την Αίθουσα όπως συνήθιζαν όσοι ζητούσαν ακρόαση. Είχε δοθεί ρητή εντολή στη μάγισσα να μην αφήσει ούτε στιγμή τις υποχρεώσεις της. Έτσι η Ναζουάντα βρέθηκε να τρέχει σχεδόν στο διάδρομο –ούτε που το είχε πάρει είδηση- με τον κήρυκα και δύο φρουρούς να την ακολουθούν ανήσυχα.

Ευτυχώς δεν είχε να πάει πολύ μακριά... Τα διαμερίσματα της βρίσκονταν κι αυτά κοντά στο γραφείο της και την Γυάλινη Αίθουσα. Φτάνοντας έξω απ' την κρεβατοκάμαρα της, άνοιξε μόνη της την πόρτα χωρίς να περιμένει κάποιον υπηρέτη και μπήκε στο δωμάτιο φουριόζα. «Μείνετε όλοι εδώ!» διέταξε τους υπηρέτες της, κλείνοντας τους την πόρτα στα μούτρα –σχεδόν κυριολεκτικά. Με λίγες δρασκελιές, διέσχισε την ευρύχωρη βασιλική κάμαρα και στάθηκε μπροστά σε μια άλλη πόρτα, μια πόρτα που δεν οδηγούσε στο διάδρομο αλλά σε ένα δεύτερο δωμάτιο, μια μικρότερη κρεβατοκάμαρα.

Εκείνη την πόρτα δεν χρειάστηκε να την ανοίξει, γιατί ήταν ήδη ορθάνοιχτη. Μέσα φαίνονταν ένα μικρό κρεβάτι, σχεδόν παιδικό, με μια φιγούρα κουλουριασμένη επάνω του και φόντο τον συννεφιασμένο ουρανό έξω από ένα φαρδύ παράθυρο. Στο πλάι, η Τριάννα καθάριζε με ένα χιλιοβρώμικο πανί το πάτωμα: κάποιος είχε ξεράσει. Πάλι. Η μάγισσα σήκωσε το βλέμμα της μόλις διαισθάνθηκε τη παρουσία της βασίλισσας. Κάτω απ' τα μάτια της κρεμόντουσαν δυό σκούρα μισοφέγγαρα. «Μεγαλειοτάτη… συγχωρέστε με! Σας φώναξα επειδή δεν είχα άλλη επιλογή… σας ζήτησε.»

Στο άκουσμα της φωνής της, η φιγούρα που ξάπλωνε στο κρεβάτι κουνήθηκε και σιγά σιγά η χνουδωτή κουβέρτα κατέβηκε αποκαλύπτοντας ένα μικρό κεφαλάκι κι ένα ζευγάρι βιολετί διαπεραστικά μάτια. «Ήρθες» είπε ανασαίνοντας βαριά η Έλβα. Το σύμβολο της Γκεντγουεϊ Ιγκνάσια στο μέτωπο της είχε σχεδόν ξεθωριάσει, μοιάζοντας περισσότερο με μολυσμένη ουλή. Το κορίτσι ανακάθισε στο κρεβάτι κι η βασίλισσα πρόσεξε πως τα χέρια της έτρεμαν ελαφρώς. «Δεν είχες έρθει το πρωί.» της είπε χαμογελώντας παραπονεμένα. Η φωνή της δεν είχε τη συνηθισμένη ανατριχιαστική χροιά. Ακούγονταν ανάλογη της ηλικίας της, αλλά αρκετά κουρασμένη, σαν ανεπαίσθητος ψίθυρος.

«Φυσικά και ήρθα» της είπε να Ναζουάντα πλησιάζοντας. «Είχα περάσει και το πρωί, αλλά κοιμόσουν» της εξήγησε. Η Τριάννα είχε τελειώσει με το πάτωμα και τώρα ασχολούνταν με τα βότανα που είχε σ' ένα τραπέζι λίγο πιο πέρα. Η μικρή της έριχνε κλεφτές ματιές καθώς η Ναζουάντα κάθισε στην άκρη του κρεβατιού της. «Πώς νιώθεις σήμερα;» ρώτησε προσπαθώντας να ακουστεί λίγο πρόσχαρη.

«Χειρότερα από χθες και καλύτερα από αύριο…» απάντησε η Έλβα με μια πικρόχολη έκφραση. «Ξέρασα πολύ νωρίς σήμερα. 'Ήσουν πάλι μ' _αυτούς_;»

Πρόφερε τη λέξη με μια υπόνοια αηδίας που έκανε την Ναζουάντα να χαμογελάσει απροσδόκητα. «Ναι ήμουν πάλι με τους συμβούλους μου. Ξέρω ότι τρέφεις ιδιαίτερη συμπάθεια γι' αυτούς.»

«Κατά βάθος, ξέρεις ότι δεν τους συμπαθώ λιγότερο απ' ότι τους συμπαθείς εσύ.»

«Αλίμονο» είπε η βασίλισσα. «Αλλά έστω κι έτσι, δεν έχω την πολυτέλεια να δείχνω τις συμπάθειες και τις αντιπάθειες μου.»

«Και δε σε ζηλεύω γι' αυτό…» επισήμανε η μικρή. Έριξε ένα φευγαλέο βλέμμα στη Τριάννα, που όπως φάνηκε δεν τους έδινε σημασία, και μετά ρώτησε χαμηλόφωνα: «Γιατί συνεδριάζατε τόσο νωρίς σήμερα;»  
Η νεαρή ηγεμόνας άφησε έναν σιγανό αλλά βαθύ αναστεναγμό απογοήτευσης. «Ο Ανιχνευτής που σου έλεγα χθες… έφτασε σήμερα το πρωί όπως είχαμε προγραμματίσει, αλλά … δε λειτουργούσε.»

Η μικρή κάλυψε αμέσως το στόμα της με την παλάμη της και η Ναζουάντα τρόμαξε πως για μια στιγμή η Έλβα θα ξερνούσε πάλι, αλλά σύντομά κατάλαβε ότι η μικρή προσπαθούσε απλά να συγκρατήσει το γέλιο της. Δε φάνηκε ξαφνιασμένη ή απογοητευμένη. «Χαίρομαι που σου έφτιαξα τη διάθεση.» της είπε η Ναζουάντα ανασηκώνοντας τα φρύδια της.

Η μικρή, κατεβάζοντας το χέρι της, έκανε μια αποτυχημένη προσπάθεια να πνίξει το χαμόγελο της πριν μιλήσει. «Η ημέρα αυτή θα γιορταστεί από πολλούς μάγους σ' αυτή τη χώρα.»

«Μην παίζεις με το πόνο μου… Δε νομίζω ότι θα ξεμπερδέψουμε σύντομα από αυτό, αλλά το ζήτημα είναι να βρούμε μια λύση πριν χάσουν την υπομονή τους τα Ξωτικά. Διαφορετικά, δεν μπορούμε να επισκευάσουμε μόνοι μας έναν Ανιχνευτή…»

«Γιατί ανησυχείς τόσο;» της πέταξε η μικρή. «Τα Ξωτικά έχουν περισσότερο ελεύθερο χρόνο απ' ότι μας αφήνουν να πιστεύουμε. Γιατί ανησυχείς πως θα χάσουν την υπομονή τους; Η αίσθηση του χρόνου γι' αυτούς είναι πολύ διαφορετική απ' τη δική μας»

Η Ναζουάντα κατσούφιασε. «Όσο ήσουν άρρωστη, έχασες πολλές συνεδριάσεις, συμπεριλαμβανομένου και τη σημερινή. Δεν έχεις δει πως κάνουν οι συμπάθειες σου…» πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα. «Οι άνθρωποι αυτοί δεν είναι σύμβουλοι… μιλούν λες και είμαστε σε θέση να απειλούμε τους πάντες. Έπρεπε να άκουγες τι έλεγαν ο Φάλμπερντ κι ο Ούμερθ πριν λίγο στην Άρυα! Έχεις δίκιο, τα Ξωτικά είναι υπομονετικά πλάσματα, αλλά η κατανόηση που δείχνουν τώρα οφείλεται μόνο στο ότι η Άρυα μας γνωρίζει προσωπικά και έχει αρκετή εμπειρία στο να αναγνωρίζει την ανθρώπινη βλακεία…»

Η Έλβα άφησε ένα άτακτο γέλιο το οποίο μετά από λίγο κατέληξε σε έναν βραχνό βήχα. «Ποια μέλη μας αντιπροσώπευαν; Ήταν μόνο το συμβούλιο των Πρεσβυτέρων απ' την πλευρά των Ανθρώπων;»

«Όχι βέβαια!» αναφώνησε η Ναζουάντα. «Θα ήμουν τρελή αν έμπαινα εκεί μέσα μόνο μ' αυτή την αντιπροσωπεία… Ο Τζόρμανταρ ήταν μαζί μου. Το ίδιο κι η Λαίδη Λουκρητία. Κι επειδή η Τριάννα έλλειπε- κι ίσως να μη τα έβγαζα πέρα μόνο με δύο σοβαρούς συμβούλους- ήταν παρών κι ο Ενδυμίωνας.»

Τα δυό μάτια στο χρώμα του αμέθυστου άνοιξαν διάπλατα απ' την έκπληξη. «Έβαλες αυτόν το _γέρο_ μέσα στο συμβούλιο;»

«Έλβα!» την επέπληξε. «Μην είσαι δύστροπη… Είναι αρκετά έμπιστος. Γιατί να μην έχει μια θέση στο συμβούλιο;»

Η μικρή μόρφασε. «Είναι μυστικοπαθής. Θα μπορούσε να κρύβει κάτι.»

«Έλβα… θα ήσουν η πρώτη που θα το αισθάνονταν. Η πρώτη. Κι όμως όταν πρωτοήρθε κοντά μας εσύ δεν…»

«Ναι, ναι το ξέρω» είπε εκείνη διακόπτοντας την. «Είναι απλά… περίεργος. Ακόμα και για μένα.»

«Αλλά το πόσο πιστός είναι, το αποδεικνύει περίτρανα καθημερινά με τις υπηρεσίες του. Δεν τον γνωρίζω κι από χθες.» απάντησε η βασίλισσα και σηκώθηκε όρθια. «Παραδέχομαι ότι αρχικά δυσκολευόμουν κι εγώ η ίδια να τον εμπιστευτώ για το παραμικρό. Αλλά πάει καιρός από τότε. Κάθε αμφιβολία που είχα διαλύθηκε αργά με το πέρασμα του χρόνου.»

«Μα δε σε τρώει η περιέργεια; Γιατί είναι τόσο…. ιδιόρρυθμος;»

«Θα σε καλύψω αν πω πως δεν με αφορούν τα προσωπικά των υπηρετών μου;»

«Έλα τώρα!» είπε η μικρή, και τα μάτια της μεγάλωσαν αφύσικα κι έγιναν σχεδόν μωρουδίστικα. Όταν είδε τη Ναζουάντα να σταυρώνει τα χέρια στο στήθος της, τα παράτησε, αφήνοντας τα νάζια. «Ωχ, καλά… καλά, ότι πεις. Τουλάχιστον δεν ήμουν υποχρεωμένη να μυρίσω το άρωμα της Λαίδης Λουκρητίας σήμερα»

Η βασίλισσα δεν δοκίμασε να κρύψει το χαμόγελο της σ' αυτή τη παρατήρηση. Ωστόσο δεν είπε τίποτα, γιατί -παρόλο που γνώριζε ότι οι ιδιαιτερότητες της Λαίδης Λουκρητίας ήταν ένα συχνό θέμα κουτσομπολιού στην Αυλή- έδειχνε σεβασμό στην γηραιά αρχόντισσα και θαύμαζε την αδιαφορία της για τα λεγόμενα των άλλων. Σκύβοντας προσεκτικά σκέπασε τη μικρή με την κουβέρτα της. «Προσπάθησε να κοιμηθείς λίγο ακόμα. Μήπως και σου περάσουν οι αναγούλες… πρέπει να φύγω τώρα, αλλά αν οποιαδήποτε στιγμή με χρειαστείς ή…» _ή αισθανθείς πως κινδυνεύει η ζωή μου._ «…νιώσεις ναυτία…»

«…Θα το πω στην Τριάννα για να σε ενημερώσει. Φυσικά, Μεγαλειοτάτη» απάντησε χαμηλώνοντας ελαφρά το κεφάλι της πριν ξαπλώσει. «Μέχρι την ημέρα της Επετείου, θα είμαι πάλι υγιέστατη.»

Η φράση της έμεινε μετέωρη πριν ταρακουνήσει τη Ναζουάντα. Η ημέρα της Επετείου… Μια λίστα με αμέτρητα καθήκοντα έκανε την εμφάνιση της στο μυαλό της. Με όλες αυτές τις προσδοκίες και τελικά την απογοήτευση για τον Ανιχνευτή είχε σχεδόν ξεχάσει πως η ημέρα της Eπετείου πλησίαζε. «Θα περάσω να σε επισκεφθώ ξανά σε λίγες ώρες μικρή κυρία. Καλή ανάρρωση.» Κάνοντας στροφή για να φύγει, έκανε νόημα στην Τριάννα να την ακολουθήσει έξω απ' τη μικρή κάμαρα. «Λοιπόν;» ρώτησε όταν η μάγισσα έκλεισε σιγανά τη πόρτα πίσω τους. «Πώς ήταν όταν ξύπνησε;»

«Μεγαλειοτάτη» ξεκίνησε η Τριάννα με σκυμμένο το κεφάλι. «Όταν ξύπνησε ήταν σχεδόν καλύτερα από κάθε άλλο πρωί… ο πυρετός είχε πέσει. Είχε όρεξη για φαγητό. Ωστόσο δεν την άφησα να καταβροχθίσει το γεύμα της… φοβόμουν πως θα την πειράξει αν μετά από τόσο καιρό αρχίσει να τρώει πάλι ανεξέλεγκτα. Αλλά, μα τους θεούς –αν υπάρχουν-, τώρα δεν ξέρω αν έπραξα σωστά. Πριν λίγο άρχισε να ξερνάει ασταμάτητα! Το τρέμουλο δεν έλεγε να σταματήσει… » κοίταξε δειλά τη βασίλισσα στα μάτια και η Ναζουάντα μπορούσε να καταλάβει πως η μάγισσα έλεγε την αλήθεια, και πως ακόμα κι εκείνη τώρα ανησυχούσε στ' αλήθεια για την Έλβα, αφού τη φρόντιζε σαν παιδί της. «Με όλο το σεβασμό, Μεγαλειοτάτη, αλλά θέλω την άδεια σας για να πάω στην αγορά. Νομίζω ότι θα χρειαστώ κι άλλα βοτάνια» είπε τελικά ανήσυχα.

Αποκαρδιωμένη με όσα άκουσε η βασίλισσα ένευσε καταφατικά. «Εσύ ξέρεις. Πήγαινε και πάρε ότι θεωρείς απαραίτητο. Δύο θεραπευτές και πέντε στρατιώτες θα σε ακολουθήσουν, αλλά πρόσεξε: σε καμία περίπτωση μη καθυστερήσεις. Θέλω να 'σαι δίπλα της όταν εγώ δε θα μπορώ να είμαι και δε θέλω να μείνει μόνη με κάποιον θεραπευτή που δεν γνωρίζει. Κατανοητό;»

«Μάλιστα, Μεγαλειοτάτη.»

«Είσαι ελεύθερη»

Χωρίς λεπτό για χάσιμο, η μάγισσα υποκλίθηκε βιαστικά και την προσπέρασε μα τη στιγμή που άνοιξε την πόρτα της βασιλικής κρεβατοκάμαρας για να βγει, κάποιος άλλος ξεγλίστρησε μέσα στο δωμάτιο αγνοώντας την ταραχή των φρουρών απ' έξω. «Αφήστε τον να περάσει» είπε η Ναζουάντα όταν αναγνώρισε τον ηλικιωμένο. Ο Ενδυμίωνας παραμέρισε αφήνοντας την Τριάννα να αποσυρθεί και στάθηκε με το κεφάλι χαμηλωμένο απέναντι απ' τη βασίλισσα μέχρι να μείνουν μόνοι. Όταν τελικά η πόρτα ξαναέκλεισε, την κοίταξε κατάματα. «Συγχωρέστε με για τον τρόπο που μπήκα, Μεγαλειοτάτη. Ήθελα να με διαφωτίσετε σχετικά με ένα θέμα που θεωρώ σημαντικό.» είπε μπαίνοντας κατευθείαν στο θέμα.

«Και προφανώς θεώρησες πως ο προβληματισμός σου προηγείται της ηρεμίας μου. Σωστά;»

Η ερώτηση της φάνηκε να τον αφήνει απροετοίμαστο για μια στιγμή αλλά μετά από λίγο συνέχισε απτόητος. «Μεγαλειοτάτη…. Θα θεωρούνταν πολύ αδιάκριτο εκ μέρους μου αν σας ρωτούσα τι συμβαίνει στην Έλβα;»

Η Ναζουάντα του γύρισε την πλάτη και κάθισε σε μια απ' τις πολυθρόνες της. Μακάρι να ήξερε κι η ίδια τι συνέβαινε στην Έλβα. Μακάρι κάποιος να της έλεγε ότι το κορίτσι ήταν απλά άρρωστό κι ότι θα γίνονταν καλά. Μακάρι να μπορούσε να μιλήσει ελεύθερα με κάποιον γι' αυτό το θέμα αλλά δε γίνονταν επειδή πολύ απλά ίσως αυτό που είχε η Έλβα να μην ήταν ασθένεια. Ίσως να μην ήταν κάτι που να είχε να κάνει με την υγεία της αλλά κάτι… που να αφορούσε το χάρισμα της. Μια προειδοποίηση. «Προς τι το ενδιαφέρον Ενδυμίωνα;» ρώτησε αφήνοντας έναν σιγανό αναστεναγμό.

«Γιατί δεν είναι πάντα δίπλα σας όπως θα έπρεπε; Η παρουσία της σημαίνει πολλά για την ασφάλεια σας…»

«Είμαι απόλυτα ενήμερη γι' αυτό.» …_δυστυχώς_. «Όπως είπα και στον Τζόρμανταρ, η Έλβα αποφάσισε μόνη της ότι θα ήταν σωστότερο να απουσιάζει απ' τις συνεδριάσεις και τις δημόσιες εμφανίσεις μου και να με ειδοποιεί πως υπάρχει κάποιος κίνδυνος μονάχα όποτε αυτή το θεωρεί απαραίτητο.»

«Μα αυτή η εξήγηση είναι… ανεπαρκής.» απάντησε εκείνος, σαν να μην είχε τίποτα καλύτερο να πει. Όταν η Ναζουάντα τον αγριοκοίταξε έσπευσε να προσθέσει. «Εγώ… φυσικά δεν θέλω να προσβάλω τη γνώμη σας, ούτε μπορώ να αμφισβητήσω την απόφαση σας αλλά επιτρέψτε μου να τρέφω κάποιες ανησυχίες»

«Η Έλβα, ακόμα κι αν δε βρίσκεται ακριβώς από πίσω μου είκοσι ώρες το εικοσιτετράωρο, είναι πάντα σε θέση να με ενημερώνει για κάθε ενδεχόμενο πριν να είναι πολύ αργά. Δεν υπάρχει λόγος ανησυχίας.»

Ο σύμβουλος ξεροκατάπιε και συνέχισε να την κοιτάζει, σαν να προσπαθούσε να βρει τις σωστές λέξεις. «Δηλαδή… η διακοπή της συνεδρίασης πριν λίγο…. Η Έλβα προσπάθησε να σας προειδοποιήσει για κάτι;» ρώτησε τελικά.

Αυτή ήταν η πρώτη ερώτηση που είχε τρυπώσει στο μυαλό της Ναζουάντας τη στιγμή που άκουσε πως η Τριάννα ζήτησε ακρόαση. Η μικρή ήταν άσχημα, αυτό δεν έλεγε ν' αλλάξει εδώ και κάποιες εβδομάδες, αλλά την είχε ζητήσει. Είχε ζητήσει απ' τη βασίλισσα να αφήσει για λίγο τη θέση της και τα καθήκοντα της και να πάει κοντά της. Υπήρχε κίνδυνος; Ή η Έλβα ένιωθε απλά μόνη; Άρρωστη; Απροστάτευτη; «Η Τριάννα ζήτησε ακρόαση για μια υπόθεση που της είχα αναθέσει πριν κάποιες εβδομάδες. Για λόγους που δεν είμαι διατεθειμένη να μοιραστώ, έκρινα πως υπόθεση αυτή είναι πιο σημαντική απ' το να βλέπω τους συμβούλους μου να προσβάλουν τους συμμάχους μας, οπότε ζήτησα τη λήξη της συνεδρίασης. Κι όπως φάνηκε, η Αρυα έκρινε κι εκείνη το ίδιο, οπότε δεν είχε αντίρρηση. Πως συσχετίζεται αυτό με την Έλβα, Ενδυμίωνα;»

«Αφότου ζητήσατε τη λήξη της συνεδρίασης, εσείς η ίδια αναφέρατε πως πρέπει να επισκεφθείτε την Έλβα.» απάντησε εκείνος ψύχραιμα. «Και, αν θέλετε τη γνώμη μου, δεν κρίνατε ότι το θέμα της Τριάννας ήταν σημαντικότερο. _Πανικοβληθήκατε_ και το πρόσεξαν όλοι.»

_Να πάρει._ «Απλά νόμιζα ότι είχαμε κάποια κακή εξέλιξη. Μου έκανε εντύπωση που η Τριάννα με φώναξε τόσο γρήγορα. Και ναι, επισκέφθηκα την Έλβα επειδή βοηθάει την Τριάννα. Αυτός είναι ένας απ' τους λόγους που δεν είναι συνεχώς μαζί μου» Η ευκολία με την οποία τα ψέματα κυλούσαν απ' το στόμα της, μοιάζοντας τόσο αληθινά, την εξέπληξε.

Ο σύμβουλος όμως δεν υποχώρησε. «Γι' αυτό κι η Τριάννα σας περίμενε στην προσωπική σας κρεβατοκάμαρα…»

«Νιώθω πως με ανακρίνεις, Ενδυμίωνα.» του πέταξε ψυχρά, διακόπτοντας τον. Τον εκτιμούσε, μα την αλήθεια, αλλά εκείνη τη στιγμή ο γέρος ρωτούσε πράγματα που δε θα έπρεπε να μαθευτούν κι εκείνη ήθελε να τον ξεφορτωθεί.

Πράγματι, υπήρξε κάτι στη φωνή της, κάτι που έμοιαζε με αγανάκτηση, και το βλέμμα της ήταν πιο σκληρό απ' ότι συνήθως. Αυτά τον έκαναν να καταλάβει πως ήταν ανεπιθύμητος. Χαμήλωσε ταπεινά το βλέμμα του και έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω. «Παρακαλώ, συγχωρέστε με για την αδιακρισία μου. Θα σας αφήσω να ξεκουραστείτε, όπως επιθυμείτε και θα ελέγξω αν λείπει κάτι απ' τους φιλοξενούμενους συμβούλους. Εκτός κι αν επιθυμείτε να εκτελέσω κάποιο άλλο καθήκον»

«Όχι» είπε εκείνη γνέφοντας του προς την πόρτα με το χέρι της. «Μπορείς να πηγαίνεις.»  
Χωρίς να φέρει περεταίρω αντιρρήσεις, ο Ενδυμίων κατευθύνθηκε προς την πόρτα, με τον χιτώνα του να σέρνεται βαρύς πίσω του. Καθώς οι φρουροί έκλειναν για ακόμα μια φορά τη πόρτα της κάμαρας, στο μυαλό της Ναζουάντας ξεπήδησαν κάποιες απ' τις λέξεις της Έλβας. _Μυστικοπαθής. Περίεργος. Ιδιόρρυθμος._

Και κάπως έτσι, τα βλέφαρα της έκλεισαν αργά και χωρίς να το καταλάβει, αποκοιμήθηκε στην πολυθρόνα της.

-οοο-

«Μεγαλειοτάτη»

Τα μάτια της άνοιξαν διάπλατα, σα να 'ταν ξύπνια από ώρα και περίμενε να την ζητήσουν. Ανάσαινε αλαφιασμένα ώσπου συνειδητοποίησε ότι την είχε σκουντήξει η Φάρικα. Η πιστή της υπηρέτρια την κοίταζε ανήσυχα και μαζεύτηκε μπρος τα πίσω όταν τελικά είδε πως την είχε ξυπνήσει.

«Τι…; Τι… συμβαίνει;» ρώτησε η βασίλισσα ανακτώντας πλήρως τις αισθήσεις της. Δε μπορεί να κοιμόνταν για πολλές ώρες.

«Συμφορά, μεγάλη συμφορά, κυρά μου» είπε η Φάρικα σκύβοντας το κεφάλι. «Πριν λίγη ώρα κάτι φριχτό συναίβει στους Βασιλικούς Κήπους!» Μιλούσε γρήγορα και η αγωνία έκανε τη φωνή της να τρέμει.

«Φριχτό;» Η βασίλισσα σηκώθηκε αμέσως. «Τι έγινε;»

«Κυρά μου… Οι σύμβουλοί σας! Ο Τζόρμανταρ κι η Λαίδη Λουκρητία περπατούσαν στους Κήπους αλλά τότε κάποιος τους επιτέθηκε! Η Λαίδη απέφυγε την τελευταία στιγμή το βέλος, αλλά ο Τζόρμανταρ…Κυρά μου, το βέλος τον πέτυχε πολύ κοντά στην καρδιά! Είναι πολύ βαριά τραυματισμένος!»

* * *

_«Και τι θα γίνει τώρα;»_  
_«Δεν έχω ιδέα, αλλά είμαι σίγουρος πως κάποιος βάζει φιτίλια στους συμβούλους της…»_  
_«Κι η Έλβα; Τι γίνεται μ' αυτή;»_

* * *

**Για άλλη μια φορά,οι διορθώσεις μου ήταν πολύ πρόχειρες και βιαστικές. Ελπίζω να μην είχα πολλά λάθη και να μη λείπουν λέξεις απ' το κείμενο.**


	4. Πως να περνάτε απαρατήρητος

**Πως να περνάτε απαρατήρητος**

* * *

_«Το ξέρω ότι ήσουν εσύ, μην το αρνείσαι!»_

* * *

Το βελουδένιο ύφασμα που έκρυβε το πρόσωπο της Λαίδης Λουκρητίας ήταν κατάμαυρο σαν το νυχτερινό ουρανό και έκανε συχνά την βασίλισσα να αναρωτιέται πως είναι δυνατόν η Λαίδη να καταφέρνει να βλέπει γύρω της.

Η Λαίδη Λουκρητία ήταν μια αξιοσέβαστη προσωπικότητα με μια τραγική ιστορία. Δούλευε για χρόνια ως κατάσκοπος των Βάρντεν στην Αυλή του βασιλιά την εποχή που οι επαναστάτες είχαν πράκτορες σε όλες τις πόλεις της Αλαγαισίας. Για κακή της τύχη όμως ένας απ' τους αυλικούς ανακάλυψε την πραγματική της ταυτότητα… Το περίεργο ήταν πως, αντί να ενημερώσει τον βασιλιά για τη σύλληψη μιας προδότριας, διάλεξε να την τιμωρήσει ο ίδιος, κλειδώνοντας την σε ένα απ' τα υπόγεια μπουντρούμια της Ουρουμπέιν. Ούτε καν οι ίδιοι οι φρουροί γνώριζαν για την ύπαρξη της, πράγμα που σήμαινε ότι είχε φαγητό και νερό όποτε της το επέτρεπε ο τιμωρός της κι ότι δεν είχε μιλήσει σε κανέναν για μήνες. Η εξαφάνιση της είχε διαπιστωθεί μόνο λίγες ημέρες μετά τη μάχη του Φάρδεν Ντουρ. Κανείς δεν γνώριζε τι της είχε συμβεί και αγνοούνταν για καιρό.

Κατάφερε να επιζήσει χωρίς να χάσει τα λογικά της στην απομόνωση έως την ημέρα της Νίκης. Την ημέρα που ο κόσμος απαλλάχτηκε από το βασιλιά, πολλοί από τους φυλακισμένους διασώθηκαν απ' τους Βάρντεν. Ωστόσο, όταν οι επαναστάτες έφτασαν στην περιοχή που κρατούνταν η Λαίδη Λουκρητία, αυτό που αντίκρισαν ήταν ένας διάδρομος φυλακών που τυλίγονταν στις φλόγες. Ήταν τυχαίο το ότι συνειδητοποίησαν πως υπήρχε κάποιος μέσα σ' ένα απ' τα κελιά! Και μπορεί να κατάφεραν να τη βγάλουν ζωντανή από 'κει μέσα, αλλά όπως η φυλάκιση της είχε σημαδέψει τη ψυχή της έτσι κι η φωτιά είχε αφήσει τις δικές της ουλές στο πρόσωπο της. Κανείς δεν την είχε ξαναδεί χωρίς το μαύρο βελούδο. Δεν άφηνε ακάλυπτα ούτε τα ίδια της τα χέρια… Η φωνή της ήταν σιγανή, βραχνιασμένη και πολλές φορές ακούγονταν σαν στριγγλιά. Ανέδυε πάντα ένα περίεργο άρωμα το οποίο η Ναζουάντα πίστευε πως θα ήταν υπέροχο αν υπήρχε σε μικρότερες ποσότητες αλλά το έβρισκε συχνά βαρύ σε υπερβολικές δόσεις. Αν και πολλοί μιλούσαν για τις ιδιαιτερότητες της πίσω απ τη πλάτη της, η Λαίδη, τόσο με τα λόγια όσο και με τις πράξεις της ήταν, άξια σεβασμού. Επιπλέον, ήταν μέλος του Συμβουλίου των Ανθρώπων της βασίλισσας ως αντιπρόσωπος των κατασκόπων.

Αυτή η γυναίκα κάθονταν τώρα ήρεμη σε μια πολυθρόνα στο μελετητήριο του Τζόρμανταρ. Πέντε φρουροί στέκονταν ακριβώς από πίσω της και κάποιοι υπηρέτες είχαν τοποθετήσει δίπλα της ένα μικρό τραπεζάκι μ' ένα ποτήρι νερό κι ένα φιαλίδιο με οινόπνευμα που παρέμεινε ανέγγιχτο. Πίσω απ' το γραφείο του Τζόρμανταρ, η Ναζουάντα δεν μπορούσε να τραβήξει τα μάτια της από τη σύμβουλο. Η γυναίκα αυτή, παρόλα όσα είχε περάσει, όχι μόνο είχε καταφέρει να αποφύγει το μυτερό βέλος που κατευθύνονταν προς το μέρος της, αλλά επέδειξε και αξιοσημείωτη ψυχραιμία, ειδοποιώντας τους φρουρούς και βοηθώντας στη μεταφορά του άτυχου συναδέρφου της. Το παρουσιαστικό της δεν πρόδιδε ότι είχε δεχτεί επίθεση.

Ο Τζόρμανταρ από την άλλη βρίσκονταν σε κρίσιμη κατάσταση. Εκείνη την ώρα ξάπλωνε στο διπλανό δωμάτιο, την κάμαρα του, όπου οι θεραπευτές της βασίλισσας τον φρόντιζαν κι οι λιγοστοί συγγενείς του του κρατούσαν συντροφιά, ανήσυχοι για την υγεία του. Στη σκέψη τους, η βασίλισσα ένιωσε ντροπή. Πώς ήταν δυνατόν να μην είναι σε θέση να προστατεύσει έναν απ' τους ίδιους της τους συμβούλους- ίσως τον ικανότερο απ' αυτούς; Πώς έγινε κάτι τέτοιο μέσα στους κήπους του ίδιου της του παλατιού;! Και μόνο μια περίπου εβδομάδα πριν την ημέρα της Επετείου… Είδε τη σύζυγο του Τζόρμανταρ να τρέμει απ' τα αναφιλητά μπροστά της και τον πρωτότοκο γιό του να απορεί μ' αυτή τη συμφορά και ταυτόχρονα να προσπαθεί να σταθεί ψύχραιμος στο πλάι της μητέρας του. Δεν είχε όμως ο θάρρος να τους αντικρίσει για δεύτερη φορά.

Με αργές κινήσεις κι σφιγμένα τα χείλη, η Ναζουάντα σηκώθηκε απ' την καρέκλα της και ξεδίπλωσε το καραβόπανο που είχαν τοποθετήσει οι φρουροί μπροστά της. Μέσα σ' αυτό ήταν τυλιγμένα δύο βέλη: το ένα είχε σχεδόν πεντακάθαρη άκρη και ελαφρώς στραπατσαρισμένο φτερό, ενώ το άλλο ήταν καλυμμένο με ξεραμένο αίμα, που είχε μια βαθυκόκκινη απόχρωση. Είχε αφαιρεθεί απ' το σώμα του Τζόρμανταρ πριν από λίγα λεπτά.

Η βασίλισσα τα κοίταξα και τα δύο αηδιασμένη. «Έχουν το έμβλημα μου» είπε αγγίζοντας το φτερό του πρώτου βέλους. Πάνω του ήταν σχεδιασμένος ένας λιλιπούτιος φοίνικας με χρυσά φτερά. «Και τα δύο» παρατήρησε. «Υπάρχουν τουλάχιστον διακόσιοι φρουροί μέσα και έξω απ' το παλάτι που κουβαλούν ακριβώς ίδια τόξα μ' ετούτα εδώ. Κάνω λάθος;» ρώτησε ψυχρά.

«Όχι, Μεγαλειοτάτη» είπε ένας απ' τους φρουρούς. «Τα τόξα κατασκευάστηκαν μετά από βασιλική διαταγή και προορίζονται μόνο για τη Φρουρά. Κανένας άλλος δε θα μπορούσε να έχει ίδια ή παρόμοια…»

«Οι Κήποι, ως τμήμα του παλατιού, φρουρούνται το ίδιο σθεναρά όσο και το υπόλοιπο παλάτι. Σωστά;» τον ρώτησε διακόπτοντας τον.

«Μα φυσικά…»

«Και δε νομίζω ότι υπάρχουν φρουροί τόσο ανίκανοι ώστε να σημαδεύουν τους βασιλικούς αντιπροσώπους, έτσι δεν είναι;»

Ο φρουρός σήκωσε το βλέμμα του έκπληκτος και το ξαναχαμήλωσε ντροπιασμένος. «Όχι! Σε καμία περίπτωση… Μεγαλειοτάτη»

Η Ναζουάντα κάθισε πάλι στη θέση και τύλιξε τα δύο βέλη με το καραβόπανο. «Ανακρίνετε όποιον δουλεύει στα σιδηρουργεία των ανακτόρων και όποιον είναι υπεύθυνος για την μεταφορά και τη διανομή των όπλων της Φρουράς. Επίσης, αυξήστε τις περιπολίες στους Κήπους. Αργότερα θα δώσω επιπλέον διαταγές, αλλά για την ώρα αφήστε μας μόνες με τη Λαίδη»

Κάποιοι απ' τους φρουρούς κοιτάχτηκαν καχύποπτα πριν υποκλιθούν διακριτικά και βγουν απ' το μελετητήριο. Κάποιοι υπηρέτες έμειναν στις θέσεις τους, αλλά ακολούθησαν τους φρουρούς μετά από ένα νεύμα της βασίλισσας. Όταν τελικά ο ήχος των βημάτων έξω απ' τη πόρτα καταλάγιασε, το μόνο που ακούγονταν ήταν το σιγανό κλάμα της συζύγου του Τζόρμανταρ, που έρχονταν απ' το διπλανό δωμάτιο. Μια στο τόσο, ακούγονταν η φωνή του γιού της, που έτρεμε στη προσπάθεια να ακουστεί σταθερή. Οι θεραπευτές είτε ψιθύριζαν τόσο σιγά μεταξύ τους που δεν ακούγονταν, είτε έκαναν τη δουλειά τους σιωπηλοί. Το πέπλο της Λαίδης κουνήθηκε αμυδρά καθώς εκείνη έγειρε προς την κατεύθυνση της κάμαρας. «Θα μπορούσα να είμαι εγώ στη θέση του» είπε βραχνιασμένα.

Ο ήχος της φωνής της έκανε τη βασίλισσα να ανατριχιάσει. «Θα μπορούσατε να είστε κι οι δύο σώοι και ασφαλείς»

«Ή και το αντίθετο» συμπλήρωσε η σύμβουλος. «Αλλά είναι άσκοπο να προκαλούμε τη μοίρα μας. Ας ελπίσουμε μόνο ότι θα 'μαστε πάντα σ' ετοιμότητα για ότι κι αν μας επιφυλάσσει το μέλλον.» Χαμήλωσε ταπεινά το κεφάλι της και η μαύρη δαντέλα πάνω απ' το βελούδο της γυάλισε αμυδρά.

Η βασίλισσα άφησε να της ξεφύγει μια βαθιά ανάσα που κράταγε από ώρα και έκλεισε τα μάτια της. _Ποιός_ και _γιατί._ Δύο λέξεις που τις τελευταίες ώρες είχαν κάνει το μυαλό της κουρέλι. Φυσικά ήταν αδύνατον να είναι αρεστή σε όλους, αλλά αυτό δε δικαιολογούσε μια τέτοια επίθεση. Μια επίθεση σε δύο σημαντικούς αντιπροσώπους της. Μια επίθεση που επιβεβαίωνε ότι αυτό που έκανε την Έλβα να ξερνάει μέρα νύχτα ήταν μια έμμεση απειλή... «Υποψιάζεστε κάποιον, Λαίδη Λουκρητία;» ρώτησε αργά.

«Θα ήταν ψέμα αν έλεγα όχι» απάντησε εκείνη διστακτικά. «Αλλά η απάντηση μου θα ήταν εξίσου ντροπιαστική»

Η βασίλισσα άνοιξε ξαφνιασμένη τα μάτια της. «Τόσο ντροπιαστική που δεν μπορεί να ειπωθεί; Τόσο ώστε να μπαίνει η ασφάλεια σας σε δεύτερη μοίρα;»

«Όχι, όχι τόσο Μεγαλειοτάτη… αλλά αρκετά ντροπιαστική ώστε να σας ζητήσω να μην την μοιραστείτε με τρίτους, εκτός κι αν το θεωρείτε απολύτως απαραίτητο»

«Πού οφείλεται όλη αυτή η μυστικότητα;» ρώτησε η Ναζουάντα ανασηκώνοντας τα φρύδια της.

«Βλέπετε… εγώ εκπαιδεύτηκα στο να γίνω καλή κατάσκοπος κάποτε, όμως ποτέ μου δε σπούδασα διπλωματία. Αλλά ένα απ' τα λίγα πράγματα που έμαθα τα τελευταία χρόνια ως σύμβουλος στην Αυλή, είναι πως το να βαρύνω με κατηγορίες τους συναδέλφους μου είναι άκρως αντιδιπλωματικό»

«Υπονοείτε πως κάποιος απ' το συμβούλιο…»

«Μεγαλειοτάτη, για ένα τέτοιο θέμα, δε θα τολμούσα να υπονοήσω κάτι» είπε η σύμβουλος σχεδόν προσβεβλημένη. «Απλά σας εξηγώ τους λόγους για τους οποίους φοβάμαι να μιλήσω ανοιχτά…»

«Όχι όσο μιλάτε σ' εμένα» είπε η βασίλισσα. «Ούτε εγώ σπούδασα διπλωματία. Αλλά ένα απ' τα λίγα πράγματα που έμαθα τα τελευταία χρόνια _ως βασίλισσα_, είναι πως οι αντιδιπλωματικές κινήσεις είναι αναπόσπαστο κομμάτι της πολιτικής. Λοιπόν;»

Η Λαίδη έμεινε σιωπηλή για λίγο κι όταν άρχισε να μιλάει η φωνή της ήταν διστακτική. «Μεγαλειοτάτη, δεν μπορεί να μη το έχετε προσέξει. Κάποιοι απ' τους συμβούλους σας δεν… δεν τρέφουν ιδιαίτερο ζήλο για τα καθήκοντα τους. Ούτε φαίνονται ευχαριστημένοι με τις κινήσεις σας, τον τρόπο με τον οποίο τους αντιμετωπίζετε, την… ισχύ της άποψης του Τζόρμανταρ απέναντι στη δική τους… Καταλαβαίνετε τι θέλω να πω»

Αλίμονο, καταλάβαινε. «Θα αναφέρεστε βέβαια στα μέλη του Συμβουλίου των Πρεσβυτέρων.»

«Συγχωρέστε με, καθότι δεν μπορώ να αναφερθώ σε κανέναν ονομαστικά, αφού ούτε κι εγώ οι ίδια μπορώ να διακρίνω ποιος απ' όλους θα μπορούσε να τρέφει τόσο μίσος, αλλά… θα ήμουν τυφλή αν δεν έβλεπε πως αντιδρούν οι συνάδερφοι μου στις τελευταίες συνεδριάσεις μας… ειδικά σ' αυτήν που προηγήθηκε της επίθεσης»

Η θύμηση της πρωινής συνεδρίασης έριξε ακόμα περισσότερο το ηθικό της βασίλισσας. «Δεδομένου ότι η συμπεριφορά τους αδυνατεί να περάσει απαρατήρητη, οι υποψίες σας είναι απολύτως λογικές. Κανείς δε θα μπορούσε να σας παρεξηγήσει για τις απόψεις σας»

«Σας είμαι ευγνώμων για τη κατανόηση. Ήδη ντρέπομαι που κακολογώ τους συναδέρφους μου αλλά… επιτρέψτε μου να πω κάτι τελευταίο.» Το βελούδο κινήθηκε πάλι καθώς η Λαίδη ανασήκωσε το κεφάλι της. Η Ναζουάντα μάντευε πως τα μάτια της γηραιάς αρχόντισσας ήταν καρφωμένα στα δικά της, κι ας μη μπορούσε να τα δει. «Πιστεύω πως μόνο ο Τζόρμανταρ ήταν στόχος της επίθεσης. Συνήθως πηγαίνει μόνος του για περίπατο στους Κήπους. Εγώ βρέθηκα μαζί του, μόνο και μόνο επειδή ήθελα να μοιραστώ με κάποιον τις ανησυχίες που προανέφερα.. Το γεγονός ότι ο δράστης διάλεξε το τόπο και το χρόνο με τέτοια ακρίβεια δεν μπορεί να είναι τυχαίο. Επιπλέον, πιστεύω ότι όποιος κι αν με σημάδευε αστόχησε. Το ότι απέφυγα το βέλος που προορίζονταν για 'μενα με εξαιρετική ευκολία δεν μπορεί να οφείλεται στην ευκινησία μου, καθώς αυτή είναι ανύπαρκτη. Προφανώς, ο δράστης δε με υπολόγισε… Αλλά αυτές τις λεπτομέρειες είμαι σίγουρη πως της έχουν σκεφτεί και οι υπεύθυνοι της έρευνας. Απλά ένιωσα πως ήταν καθήκον μου να τις υπογραμμίσω»

«Παρακαλώ, μη διστάζετε. Οι παρατηρήσεις σας είναι πάντα τόσο ευπρόσδεκτες όσο και εύστοχες.» την ενθάρρυνε η βασίλισσα. «Είμαι σίγουρη πως δε θα μπορέσετε να αποφύγετε την ανάκριση της Φρουράς, αλλά έχετε την άδεια μου να ξεκουραστείτε μέχρι να σας καλέσουν οι υπεύθυνοι.»

Η Λαίδη, έχοντας τα χέρια σταυρωμένα στη μέση της, σηκώθηκε αργά απ' τη πολυθρόνα της. «Αν δε με χρειάζεστε για κάτι άλλο, θα ήθελα να σας ζητήσω την άδεια να αποσυρθώ τώρα κιόλας. Φοβάμαι πως οι σημερινές εξελίξεις δε μου άφησαν αρκετές δυνάμεις.»

«Φυσικά. Μπορείτε να πηγαίνετε»

Η σύμβουλος βγήκε αθόρυβα έξω αφήνοντας τη βασίλισσα να βυθιστεί στις σκέψεις της. Η Ναζουάντα ανακάθισε στη καρέκλα της και έμεινε με τα μάτια κλειστά, ελπίζοντας πως δε θα τη πάρει πάλι ο ύπνος. Ήταν μια απρεπή συνήθεια που είχε αναπτύξει τα τελευταία χρόνια, αλλά ευτυχώς, μόνο η Φάρικα κι η Έλβα την είχαν ανακαλύψει. Ωστόσο ,εκείνη την ώρα ήταν αδύνατον να αποκοιμηθεί, καθώς στο μυαλό της τριγύριζαν μόνο αμφιβολίες και πιθανότητες. Ποιος; Γιατί; Πότε άρχισε; Ήταν στο παλάτι; Είχε διεισδύσει στη Φρουρά ή την Αυλή; Ήταν ο λόγος που βασανίζονταν η Έλβα; Έπρεπε όντως να έχει τη μικρή πάντα κοντά της; Μα η υγεία της ήταν άστατη! Αν έβλεπε κάποιος την Έλβα, μια λέξη θα χαρακτήριζε τη βασίλισσα:ευάλωτη. Κι ακόμα κι αν η μικρή ήταν απλά άρρωστη, χωρίς να υπάρχει υποψία απειλής, το παλάτι θα γέμιζε με ανησυχία. Σαν το μυαλό της βασίλισσας. Σαν τα λόγια του Ενδυμίωνα, μετά τη συνεδρίαση.

Η βασίλισσα ξανάνοιξε τα μάτια της απότομα, σαν να 'χε ξυπνήσει από εφιάλτη. Θα ήταν πιθανότερο να βάλει τα κλάματα απ' την απελπισία παρά να βρει μια λύση. Σηκώθηκε και ίσιωσε το φουστάνι της. Ψύχραιμη. Γιατί έτσι έπρεπε να δείχνει. Με το βήμα της να σέρνεται σχεδόν κατευθύνθηκε προς τη κάμαρα του Τζόρμανταρ. Οι ήχοι εκεί ήταν πιο έντονοι. Το κλάμα, οι ψίθυροι... η σιωπή που και που. Άνοιξε τη πόρτα χωρίς να χτυπήσει, και μπήκε μέσα προτού πεταχτεί μπροστά της κάποιος θεραπευτής για να της πει να περάσει έξω.

Μέσα στο δωμάτιο, εκτός απ' τη σύζυγο και το γιό του τραυματία, υπήρχαν τέσσερις θεραπευτές γύρω απ' το κρεβάτι του ασθενή. Τα κεφάλια όλων γύρισαν προς το μέρος της. Οι θεραπευτές την υποδέχτηκαν σιωπηλά και αδιαμαρτύρητα, ο καθένας με μια σύντομη υπόκλιση καθώς επέστρεψαν στο καθήκον τους, αλλά με τους συγγενείς τα πράγματα ήταν δυσκολότερα: τόσο ο νεαρός όσο και η γυναίκα είχαν γυρίσει τη πλάτη τους στο κρεβάτι και στέκονταν μπροστά στη βασίλισσα με τα κεφάλια σκυφτά, περιμένοντας ένα της νεύμα. Ο νεαρός ήταν δεν ήταν δεκαπέντε χρονών. Στέκονταν εντελώς ακίνητος, με αξιοζήλευτο σθένος και πρόσωπο κάτωχρο. Η μητέρα από την άλλη ήταν ένα λυπηρό θέαμα. Τα μαλλιά της είχαν κολλήσει στο πρόσωπο της από ιδρώτα κι από δάκρυα. Οι ώμοι της έτρεμαν απ' τα αναφιλητά τα οποία προσπαθούσε να συγκρατήσει με μεγάλη δυσκολία. Τελικά υπέκυψε στους λυγμούς που είχαν συγκεντρωθεί στο λαιμό της και άρχισε να κλαίει ασταμάτητα μπροστά στη βασίλισσα. Το τρέμουλο δεν υποχωρούσε, κι η κακόμοιρη γυναίκα έπεσε στα γόνατα μπροστά στη Ναζουάντα και πήρε το χέρι της στα δικά της. Ο γιος της έσπευσε να τη βοηθήσει να σηκωθεί αλλά εκείνη αναζήτησε το βλέμμα της Ναζουάντας. Η βασίλισσα ανατρίχιασε απ' τη ντροπή για άλλη μια φορά όταν αντίκρισε τα μάτια της. Μάτια κατάμαυρα, σαν δυό σπιθαμές μπαρούτι, που έκαιγαν απ' το πόνο κι είχαν πρηστεί απ' το κλάμα. Η γυναίκα απλά κοίταξε τη βασίλισσα παρακλητικά χωρίς να πει τίποτα απολύτως. Μετά σηκώθηκε με τη βοήθεια του γιού της κι έκλαψε στην αγκαλιά του.

_Αυτό δεν έπρεπε να συμβεί._ σκέφτηκε η Ναζουάντα ρίχνοντας ένα βλέμμα στο Τζόρμανταρ. Ο σύμβουλος κείτονταν με τα μάτια κλειστά κι η ανάσα του ήταν ανεπαίσθητη. _Δεν έπρεπε._ Βγήκε έξω απ' το δωμάτιο όπως ακριβώς είχε μπει- σαν ξένη- και γέρνοντας προς το τοίχο άφησε να της ξεφύγουν μερικά δάκρυα.

* * *

_«Ανάθεμά σε, σου είχα πει να προσέχεις! Ήσουν απρόσεκτος και τώρα σ' έχει στο χέρι!»_

* * *

**Βιαστικές διορθώσεις, για άλλη μια φορά. Με συγχωρείτε και ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.**


	5. Πως να στήνετε παγίδες

**Πως να στήνετε παγίδες**

* * *

_«Όπως διατάξατε… ο άνθρωπος μας έφυγε αποβραδίς και θα τους προλάβει σίγουρα πολύ νωρίς…»_

* * *

Οι ημέρες που ακολούθησαν ήταν εξίσου μουντές κι γεμάτες καχυποψία. Η έρευνα γύρω απ' την επίθεση στους Κήπους ήταν τόσο άκαρπη όσο και οι προσπάθειες των θεραπευτών να βελτιώσουν την κατάσταση του Τζόρμανταρ, ο οποίος είχε πέσει σε βαθύ κόμμα και κάθε ανάσα του έμοιαζε να είναι η τελευταία. Προς δυσαρέσκεια της βασίλισσας, υπήρξαν ακόμα και θεραπευτές οι οποίοι δήλωσαν έκπληκτοι που ο σύμβουλος παρέμεινε ζωντανός για περισσότερες από εικοσιτέσσερις ώρες. Η οικογένεια του διέμενε πλέον μόνιμα στην κάμαρα του κι η υγεία της συζύγου του πήγαινε απ' το κακό στο χειρότερο. Ο δε γιός του ήταν η προσωποποίηση της υπερηφάνειας και δεν άφηνε κανένα συναίσθημα να φανεί στο πρόσωπο του. Τα μέλη του Συμβουλίου των Πρεσβυτέρων κράτησαν τις αποστάσεις τους, τόσο απ' τον τραυματία όσο κι απ' την ίδια τη βασίλισσα. Η Σάμπρα και ο Φάλμπερντ βρίσκονταν στα διαμερίσματα τους κατά τη διάρκεια του συμβάντος, ενώ ο Ούμερθ και η Ελεσσάρι ήταν μαζί με τον Βάνιρ, τη Φινάλια και κάποιους ακόμα αντιπροσώπους των Ξωτικών. Φυσικά αυτό δε σήμαινε τίποτα για κανέναν απ' αυτούς, καθώς η Ναζουάντα υποψιάζονταν ότι δε θα λέρωναν ποτέ τα χέρια τους για μια τέτοια πράξη. Αν κάποιος απ' αυτούς ήταν υπεύθυνος, θα είχε σίγουρα πληρώσει κάποιον άλλον... Ωστόσο, δε διατυπώθηκε ανοιχτά καμία κατηγορία ή υποψία εναντίον τους.

Οποιαδήποτε διαπραγματευτική ενέργεια είχε παγώσει επ' αόριστον. Η Άρυα έδειξε τόσο την έκπληξη όσο και τη θλίψη της για τον Τζόρμανταρ και προθυμοποιήθηκε να στείλει θεραπευτές για τον σύμβουλο… αλλά η Ναζουάντα ήξερε πως η βασίλισσα των Ξωτικών το έκανε μόνο ως ένδειξη ευγένειας. Χωρίς να θέλει να κάνει κατάχρηση της κατανόησης της –αλλά κι επειδή ήξερε ότι τα Ξωτικά δεν κάνουν χάρες μόνο από μεγαλοψυχία- αρνήθηκε την προσφορά όσο πιο ευγενικά μπορούσε και ζήτησε μόνο να αναβληθούν οι συζητήσεις για το πρόβλημα του Ανιχνευτή –το οποίο πλεον έμοιαζε αστείο.

Η Έλβα παρέμενε κι αυτή σε μια σταθερή κατάσταση. Οι εμετοί είχαν ομολογουμένως υποχωρήσει, πράγμα που σήμαινε ότι τα γιατρικά της Τριάννας είχαν πιάσει τόπο, αλλά ο πυρετός παρέμενε πάντα σε ένα ανησυχητικό επίπεδο.

Μέσα σ' αυτό το κλίμα, είχε απομείνει λιγότερο από μια εβδομάδα μέχρι τον εορτασμό της Επετείου. Θα συμπληρώνονταν τρία ακριβώς χρόνια απ' τη Νίκη των Βάρντεν ενάντια στην Αυτοκρατορία και οι μόνοι πρόθυμοι βοηθοί της βασίλισσας ήταν η Λαίδη Λουκρητία και ο Ενδυμίων. Οι πάντες στο παλάτι έπρεπε να ξεπεράσουν τον εαυτό τους. Η Επέτειος αν και είχε γιορταστεί μόλις δύο φορές, συμπεριλάμβανε ήδη μια σειρά τελετών …. Οι πανηγυρικές χαρές διαρκούσαν τρεις μέρες τόσο μέσα στο παλάτι όσο και στους δρόμους, και μάλιστα η χαρά του κόσμου δεν περιορίζονταν μόνο σε τραγούδια και χορούς, αλλά πολλοί μίλαγαν για μια στρατιά δράκων και καβαλάρηδων που θα 'ρθουν απ' το μακρινό φρούριο τους για να γιορτάσουν μαζί με τους Ανθρώπους. Φυσικά κάτι τέτοιο ήταν σχεδόν αδύνατον. Οι ελάχιστοι νεαροί Δρακοκαβαλάρηδες που υπήρχαν βρίσκονταν πολύ μακριά για εκπαίδευση και ήταν νωρίς ακόμα για να επιστρέψουν στην πατρίδα τους. Προς το παρόν η μόνη αντιπρόσωπος τους στην Αλαγαισία ήταν η Άρυα.

Την πρώτη ημέρα, όλοι οι ηγεμόνες της Αλαγαισίας συγκεντρώνονταν στην ανθρώπινη πρωτεύουσα, σαν καλεσμένοι της βασίλισσας. Την δεύτερη ημέρα, οι ίδιοι οι αυλικοί μοίραζαν χρυσά νομίσματα στα παιδιά της πόλης, για να έχουν τύχη κι ευημερία. Η τρίτη ημέρα ήταν αφιερωμένη σε μια φαεινή ιδέα των αυλικών που σε λίγα χρόνια θα απειλούσε να μετατραπεί σε μια σοβαρή ανησυχία για τους συμβούλους της Ναζουάντας και που είχε γίνει ήδη μια ενόχληση για την ίδια. Το περίφημο «Κόρτε στη Βασίλισσα» όπου φιλόδοξοι ή ρομαντικοί άρχοντες εμφανίζονταν ως υποψήφιοι μνηστήρες για –τι άλλο;- να κορτάρουν τη βασίλισσα. Και μόνο η σκέψη ότι έπρεπε να χορέψει με όλους αυτούς τους αγνώστους –αφού πρώτα τους απορρίψει μελιστάλακτά- έκανε το στομάχι της να γυρίζει. Σιχαίνονταν να χορεύει, πόσο μάλλον μπροστά σε κόσμο. Το γεγονός ότι τόσοι άνθρωποι διαγωνίζονταν στο να την εντυπωσιάσουν λες και ήταν πεντάχρονο την απωθούσε. Κι όμως δεν μπορούσε παρά να το υπομείνει κι αυτό, για χάρη όλων εκείνων των ανθρώπων που εκείνη την ημέρα γιόρταζαν. Έπρεπε για μια φορά κι αυτή να ψυχαγωγήσει τους υπηκόους της.

Εκείνο λοιπόν το συννεφιασμένο σαν όλα τα άλλα πρωινό, ακριβώς πέντε ημέρες πριν την έναρξη της μεγάλης εορτής, η βασίλισσα θα είχε τους πρώτους της επισκέπτες. Τα λιγοστά μέλη των νομάδων που είχαν συγγένεια αίματος με τη Ναζουάντα ήταν κι αυτά προσκεκλημένα, ακόμα κι αν κάποτε την είχαν οδηγήσει στη Δοκιμασία με τα μακριά Μαχαίρια. Πριν προχωρήσει προς τις Πύλες για να τους καλωσορίσει, η Μεγαλειότητα της δε βιάστηκε να προσπεράσει τους Κήπους. Πέρασε για χιλιοστή φορά απ' το σημείο που το θανάσιμο βέλος διαπέρασε το στήθος του Τζόρμανταρ. Όλα ήταν όπως πάντα. Τα λουλούδια δεν είχαν μαραθεί ακόμα και στέκονταν πεισματικά κόντρα στο ψυχρό αεράκι. Η ομίχλη δε τρόμαζε τις πεταλούδες και το χρώμα δεν είχε στραγγίξει απ' τα φτερά τους. Το χώμα είχε το άρωμα της βροχής κι η πρωινή υγρασία είχε μουσκέψει το πλακόστρωτο δρομάκι. _Παραλίγο να πεθάνει εδώ_ σκέφτηκε η βασίλισσα με πικρία. _Παραλίγο να…_

«Μεγαλειοτάτη»

Η φωνή του Ενδυμίωνα την έκανε να γυρίσει αλαφιασμένη. Βλέποντας τον, ανέκτησε το σοβαρό της ύφος και τον κοίταξε εξεταστικά. «Ενδυμίων»

Ο γέρος ξερόβηξε πριν μιλήσει. «Αν μου επιτρέπετε, θα ήταν απρέπεια ν' αφήσουμε τους καλεσμένους σας να περιμένουν. Μπορεί να φτάσουν από στιγμή σε στιγμή.»

Το βλέμμα της στράφηκε πίσω στο μικρό δρομάκι, ανάμεσα στα παρτέρια των λουλουδιών. «Είμαι άδικη, Ενδυμίων;» ρώτησε σιγανά.

Παρόλο που δεν τον κοίταζε μπορούσε σχεδόν να νιώσει τα δύο έκπληκτα μάτια του να καρφώνουν τη πλάτη της. «Κυρία… γιατί με ρωτάτε κάτι τέτοιο;»

«Ανάθεμα με κι αν ξέρω.» απάντησε εκείνη ειλικρινά. «Πες μου όμως… ποτέ δε σε ρώτησα, αν και ξέρω τι πιστεύουν όλοι οι υπόλοιποι σύμβουλοι για μένα. Τι σόι βασίλισσα είμαι;» δε δίστασε ούτε στιγμή να του μιλήσει χωρίς τυπικότητες και να απλουστεύσει τα λόγια της.

«Κυρία, αν κάποιος που δε σας γνώριζε μάθαινε ότι σας βασανίζουν τέτοιες ερωτήσεις θα έλεγε ότι είστε… εξαντλημένη. Σας παρακαλώ, μη δίνετε τέτοιου είδους τροφή για σκέψη.»

Εκείνη ξαναγύρισε να τον αντικρίσει χαμογελώντας ισχνά. «Ας προχωρήσουμε προς τα εδώ. Θα κάνουμε το κύκλο για να φτάσουμε στις Πύλες» είπε δείχνοντας του το μικρό μονοπάτι. Όταν εκείνος την πρόφτασε και περπατούσαν πια δίπλα δίπλα του είπε. «Μιλάς σα το Τζόρμανταρ, Ενδυμίωνα»

Εκείνος συνέχισε σκυμμένος, κουτσαίνοντας ελαφρώς. «Τότε μάλλον έχετε δύο υπερπροστατευτικούς γέρους στο συμβούλιο σας. Καλή υπομονή» είπε με ενθαρρυντικό τόνο.

Ένα ακόμα χαμόγελο σχηματίστηκε στα χείλη της πριν παγώσει στιγμιαία μετά από μια δυσάρεστη σκέψη. «Αν ζήσει. Αν ο Τζόρμανταρ ζήσει. Τότε θα είστε δύο.»

«Μα φυσικά και θα ζήσει!» έσπευσε να συμπληρώσει ο Ενδυμίων. «Ο Τζόρμανταρ είναι πιστός σύμβουλος, αλλά αυτό το ξέρετε εσείς καλύτερα από μένα. Ξέρει ότι είναι νωρίς ακόμα να σας αφήσει μόνη. Θα μείνει στο πλευρό σας.»

«Ξέρει; Μιλάς λες και μπορεί ένας άνθρωπος που χαροπαλεύει να έχει συνείδηση…»

«Ακόμα κι αν δεν έχει, εσείς έχετε» αντιγύρισε εκείνος, χωρίς να φαίνεται να προσέχει ότι είχε σχεδόν αντιμιλήσει στη βασίλισσα. «Εσείς οφείλεται να μην κάνετε αρνητικές σκέψεις. Για τους υπηκόους σας και κυρίως για τη δική σας ηρεμία, την οποία είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα χρειαστείτε τις επόμενες ημέρες.»

«Προτείνεις να τρέφω ελπίδες για την ανάρρωση του;»

«Το αν θέλετε να ελπίζετε είναι δική σας απόφαση. Ξέρετε το ρίσκο. Το να απελπίζεστε όμως είναι κάτι που σας το απαγορεύει η θέση σας.» ο γέρος κοντοστάθηκε λίγο και τη κοίταξε. «Συγχωρέστε με αν υπήρξα αυθάδης αλλά… καιρό τώρα υποψιάζομαι ότι συμβαίνει κάτι σοβαρό με την Έλβα. Το αν έχω δίκιο ή όχι δε χρειάζεται να το μάθω. Αν όμως συμβαίνει όντως κάτι… τότε, μα την αλήθεια, το κρύβετε σχεδόν άριστα, Κυρία. Προσπαθήστε λοιπόν να κάνετε το ίδιο και με τις ανησυχίες σας για το Τζόρμανταρ. Μη τις φανερώνετε. Είστε… η ελπίδα για τη ζωή πολλών ανθρώπων. Μη αφήνετε τον εαυτό σας να φανεί εύθραυστος.»

Εκείνη στάθηκε δίπλα του ανασαίνοντας βαθιά. «Ξέρω ότι το λόγια σου είναι μια συμβουλή που πρέπει να φυλάξω, αλλά δε παύουν ν' ακούγονται σαν μια βαριά απειλή. Αλήθεια, πόσους ανθρώπους μπορώ να πληγώσω με μια μου μόνο αδυναμία;»

Ο γέροντας έμεινε σιωπηλός, είτε επειδή ήξερε πως η απάντηση ήταν καθηλωτική είτε επειδή δεν ήθελε να απαντήσει. Συνέχισαν να περπατούν αμίλητοι για λίγο ώσπου μια άλλη σκέψη τρύπωσε στο νου της Ναζουάντας. «Έχεις οικογένεια, σύμβουλε;»

Η ερώτηση της, αν και είχε ειπωθεί και στο παρελθόν, σκίαζε για άλλη μια φορά το πρόσωπο του γέρου με μια πρωτοφανή απάθεια. «Οι λιγοστοί συγγενείς που έχω άνοιξαν τα σπιτικά τους μακριά απ' την Ιλίρια. Όσο για το αν δοκίμασα να κάνω δική μου οικογένεια… ποτέ δε το επιδίωξα. Δεν είχα ποτέ σύζυγο και παιδιά. Γιατί ρωτάτε, Κυρία;»

«Απλά, το σκεφτόμουν… ο όρος ''οικογένεια'' έχει αρχίσει να μ' απασχολεί απ' τη στιγμή που αντίκρισα τους συγγενείς του Τζόρμανταρ, μετά την επίθεση. Το να έχεις ανθρώπους που να σ' αγαπάνε και… που θα σε έκαναν να αισθανθείς ασφαλής…» Δεν ήξερε κι η ίδια πως αλλιώς να το περιγράψει. Αγάπη και φροντίδα, αυτά τα δύο αγαθά είχε λάβει απλόχερα απ' τον πατέρα της, τη μόνη οικογένεια που είχε ποτέ. Κι όμως ήξερε ότι το μέλλον της επιφύλασσε κάτι λιγότερο όμορφο απ' αυτό. «Κάποια στιγμή θα πρέπει να κάνω κι εγώ οικογένεια. Έχω έναν σύμβουλο που αργοπεθαίνει και θα μ' αφήσει μόνη, είτε είμαι έτοιμη είτε όχι, και αυτή η χώρα χρειάζεται διαδόχους.» είπε με μια ανάσα, χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη.

Ο Ενδυμίων είχε μείνει άναυδος. Ακόμα κι όταν ήταν έκπληκτος με κάτι, δε συνήθιζε να το δείχνει και κάθε του αντίδραση χαρακτηρίζονταν από μετριότητα. Κι όμως εκείνη τη στιγμή ο σύμβουλος κοντοστάθηκε για δεύτερη φορά, την κοίταξε με μάτια γεμάτα κατάπληξη και στόμα μισάνοιχτο. Τα φρύδια του είχαν ανασηκωθεί με τέτοιο τρόπο που η απορημένη του έκφραση έμοιαζε αστεία. Παρόλη τη παράδοξη τροπή της συζήτησης, η βασίλισσα άφησε ένα ελαφρύ γέλιο όταν τον κοίταξε. «Σύμβουλε… με συγχωρείτε, αλλά δε συνηθίζετε να είστε τόσο εκδηλωτικός.»

Ο γέρος προσπάθησε να κρύψει την έκπληξη του χαμηλώνοντας το βλέμμα του. «Ομολογώ πως με αιφνιδιάσατε, Μεγαλειοτάτη. Ποτέ πριν δεν είχατε αναφέρει το ενδεχόμενο ενός γάμου και το αν θα αφήσετε διαδόχους είναι κάτι θα έπρεπε να σας απασχολήσει πολύ αργότερα. Μετά συγχωρήσεως αλλά… κλείσατε τα εικοσιένα προ ολίγον μηνών…»

«Ίσως» συμπλήρωσε εκείνη χαμογελαστά «Φταίει το ότι η διάθεση μου έχει αρχίσει να μ' εγκαταλείπει ενώ το ''Κόρτε στη Βασίλισσα'' φαίνεται να 'ναι αρκετά κοντά. Το σιχαίνομαι, στο έχω αναφέρει;» είπε εύθυμα.

Ο σύμβουλος δεν έπαψε να δείχνει σοβαρός, με τα μάτια του να έχουν γίνει σχεδόν γυάλινα απ' τα λεγόμενα της. «Μου είναι δύσκολο να σας φανταστώ στο πλευρό ενός συζύγου, περιτριγυρισμένη από παιδιά… όμως αυτό δε σημαίνει ότι δε θα σας ταίριαζε μια τέτοια θέση. Ακόμα κι οι εχθροί σας θα παραδέχονταν ότι όποια απειλή κι αν υπάρχει γύρω σας, δε θα 'ναι ίδια αν έχετε μια οικογένεια δίπλα σας.» Συνέχισε να προχωρά. «Κι εγώ σιχαίνομαι το ''Κόρτε στη Βασίλισσα'', Μεγαλειοτάτη.»

Μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά είχαν φτάσει στις Πύλες. Οι φυλή των νομάδων δε φαίνονταν πουθενά. Η βασίλισσα ένιωσε σχεδόν ανακουφισμένη που οι μακρινοί συγγενείς της δεν είχαν καταφτάσει ακόμα. Συγγενείς, τι περίεργη λέξη. ''Συγγενείς'' ονομάζονταν η γυναίκα και ο γιός του Τζόρμανταρ, που ξημερωβραδιάζονταν δίπλα του. ''Συγγενείς'' θα ονομάζονταν τα μέλη της οικογένειας που θα έπρεπε αργά ή γρήγορα να κάνει η ίδια, για να εδραιώσει τη θέση της. ''Συγγενής'' ωστόσο ήταν κι ο θείος της, ο Φάνταγουαρ, ο οποίος, πριν ακόμα αρχίσουν να μετρούν επιτυχίες οι Βάρντεν, την είχε καλέσει στη Δοκιμασία με τα Μακριά Μαχαίρια.

Από την ημέρα της Δοκιμασίας, η Ναζουάντα τον είχε ξαναδεί τρεις φορές. Μια κατά τη τελετή της στέψης της και δύο στις προηγούμενες Επετείους. Αν και ως αρχηγός των Βάρντεν είχε αποκτήσει την ηγεσία των φυλών του Φάνταγουαρ μετά τη Δοκιμασία, ως βασίλισσα της Αλαγαισίας είχε επιστρέψει στο θείο της μέρος της παλιάς του εξουσίας. Δεν του έτρεφε καμία ιδιαίτερη συμπάθεια και η κίνηση της δεν ήταν κάποιο δώρο καλοσύνης. Η νέα της θέση είχε γεμίσει τη συνείδηση της με αρκετές υποχρεώσεις και ήθελε απλά να απαλλαχτεί από ευθύνες ελάχιστης σημασίας, οπότε δε δίστασε να κάνει μια ''προσφορά σεβασμού'' στη φυλή της, παρόλο που ποτέ δεν ήταν οπαδός του νεποτισμού. Αυτό άλλωστε το είχε αποδείξει και στο παρελθόν και ο θείος της θα ήταν ανίδεος αν το ξεχνούσε. Γι' αυτό και η σχέση τους ήταν μια εύθραυστη κλωστή που όμως, για τα μάτια του κόσμου και για λόγους πολιτικής, είχε φωτεινές αποχρώσεις. Ψυχρά χαμόγελα, τυπικές συζητήσεις και κούφιες φιλοφροσύνες γέμιζαν τα κενά των συγγενικών δεσμών τους.

Όταν ο σύμβουλος και η Μεγαλειότητα της πλησίασαν κοντά στην παρατεταγμένη ομάδα φρουρών που περίμενε στις Πύλες, η Ναζουάντα ένιωσε τη πρώτη σταγόνα στο πρόσωπο της. Ο καιρός δεν είχε αλλάξει κι ούτε φαίνονταν πρόθυμος να καλυτερεύσει σύντομα. Αυτή θα ήταν η πρώτη βροχερή Επέτειος για την πρωτεύουσα. Μια ακόμα σταγόνα έφτασε στο μάγουλο της, κι όταν είδε τον Ενδυμίωνα να τείνει το χέρι του έξω απ' το μανδύα του κοιτώντας τον γκρίζο ουρανό, ήξερε ότι δεν ήταν ιδέα της. «Προμηνύεται βροχή, έτσι δεν είναι;» ρώτησε.

«Κυρία, φοβάμαι ότι αυτή δε θα 'ναι κανονική βροχή αλλά πραγματική μπόρα.» είπε ο σύμβουλος με σιγουριά. «Μακάρι οι επισκέπτες σας να φτάσουν εντός ολίγων λεπτών, ειδάλλως θα τους πιάσει η κακοκαιρία και θα πρέπει να τους περιμένετε μέσα στο παλάτι.»

Η ιδέα δε της άρεσε. Ήξερε ότι θα ήταν πιο φυσιολογικό να υποδέχονταν το θείο της στην Αίθουσα του Θρόνου ή έστω στη Γυάλινη Αίθουσα, αλλά προτιμούσε να απαλλαχτεί απ' την υποχρέωση του καλωσορίσματος χωρίς περιττές προετοιμασίες. Δύο ακόμα σταγόνες ακολούθησαν. «Πώς ξέρεις ότι θα 'ναι μπόρα κι όχι απλό ψιχάλισμα;» Τρείς σταγόνες.

«Απλό ένστικτο.» αποκρίθηκε εκείνος.

Τρείς σταγόνες, πιο παχιές απ' τις προηγούμενες. «Ένστικτο που μάλλον επαληθεύεται» είπε εκείνη. «Ίσως είναι καλύτερα να πάμε τώρα κιόλας μέσα.»

«Σύμβουλε! Γερο-σύμβουλε!» Μια παιδική φωνή τους σταμάτησε πριν γυρίσουν τη πλάτη τους στους φρουρούς. Η Ναζουάντα γύρισε κι αντίκρισε ένα αγόρι, ήταν δεν ήταν δώδεκα χρονών, που έτρεχε στο δρόμο κατευθυνόμενο προς την Πύλη. Τα καστανά μαλλιά του ήταν βρώμικα, όπως τα ρούχα και τα παπούτσια του, σαν να είχε σκοντάψει σ' ένα λάκκο με λάσπες.

«Μικρέ;» Ο Ενδυμίων φάνηκε να τον αναγνωρίζει. Οι σταγόνες έπεφταν πλέον δυνατότερα κι αυξάνονταν ως προς το πάχος και τον αριθμό. Θα ακολουθούσε καταιγίδα, δεν υπήρχε αμφιβολία. «Μικρέ, τι έγινε;» ρώτησε ο γέρος όταν το παιδί στάθηκε μπροστά του λαχανιάζοντας. Ο μικρός, μόλις είδε τη Ναζουάντα, υποκλίθηκε άτσαλα και μετά στράφηκε στον Ενδυμίωνα. «Αφέντη, έγινε ληστεία! Κάποιοι χωρικοί βρήκαν μια κατεστραμμένη άμαξα έξω απ' την πόλη, μια απ' αυτές των χρυσοχόων, κι ήταν άδεια! Και πιο πέρα υπήρχαν Άνθρωποι αλλά… ήταν όλοι νεκροί!»

* * *

_«Αν ήσουν κλέφτης, πού θα το έκρυβες;»_

* * *

_**Το ανέβασα χωρίς δεύτερη ανάγνωση. Κάθε παρατήρηση καλοδεχούμενη****:)**_


	6. Πως να σπέρνετε τη διχόνοια

**Πως να σπέρνετε τη διχόνοια**

* * *

_«Γιατί να μην επέμβουμε τώρα;»_

* * *

Τα μεταφορικά των χρυσοχόων διέφεραν απ' τα συνηθισμένα κάρα που χρησιμοποιούσαν οι έμποροι για την πραμάτεια τους. Εξωτερικά, έμοιαζαν με οποιαδήποτε αρχοντική άμαξα, κι αυτό από μόνο του ήταν αρκετό για να τραβήξει την προσοχή κάποιου επίδοξου ληστή, γι' αυτό και κανείς δε ταξίδευε με τέτοιου είδους οχήματα στην επαρχία. Εσωτερικά όμως, ακόμα κι ο πιο τίμιος άνθρωπος θα έμενε άναυδος από δέος αλλά και φθόνο: τα χρυσοκέντητα μαξιλάρια πάνω στα μεταξωτά ριχτάρια με τα έντονα χρώματα ήταν μόνο μια ταπεινή εικόνα σε σύγκριση με το περιεχόμενο των μπαούλων που κάλυπταν! Κάτω απ' τα ασημένια σκεπάσματα, βαριές κλειδαριές από κράματα λογιών μετάλλων κράταγαν το πολύτιμο φορτίο των χρυσοχόων μακριά από τα πεινασμένα βλέμματα αλλά κι απ' τα μακριά χέρια.

Μια τέτοια άμαξα αχνο-φαίνονταν στο βάθος της μικρής πεδιάδας που χώριζε την έρημο Χάνταρακ απ' την Ιλίρια. Ακόμα κι απ' τα τείχη της πρωτεύουσας, κάποιος που φορούσε κιάλια θα μπορούσε να δει ότι η συγκεκριμένη άμαξα ήταν πεσμένη στα πλάγια, κι η μια της ρόδα κρέμονταν σπασμένη στο έλεος του ανέμου.

Δεν υπήρχε αμφιβολία ως προς την ταυτότητα του ιδιοκτήτη. Ο μόνος λαός που θα μπορούσε να συγκριθεί ποτέ με τους Νάνους στην μεταλλουργία και τη κατασκευή κοσμημάτων ήταν οι περιπλανώμενοι έγχρωμοι Άνθρωποι της Αλαγαισίας. Συγκεκριμένα, η ίδια η Βασίλισσα άνηκε κατά το ήμισυ στην φυλή των χρυσοχόων. Γι' αυτό και γνώριζε ότι ο άτυχος ταξιδιώτης που κατευθύνονταν με την άμαξα του προς την Ιλίρια ήταν ο θείος της, ο Φάνταγουαρ. Το μόνο άτομο με το οποίο είχε συγγένεια εξ' αίματος ενώ θα εύχονταν να μην ήταν συγγενείς.

Η Ναζουάντα είχε διατάξει, πριν ακόμα κοπάσει η καταιγίδα, να μεταφερθεί αμέσως μια ομάδα αντρών της Φρουράς και τρεις μάγοι της Ντου Βρανγκρ Γκάτα στο σημείο της επίθεσης. Απ' τις πρώτες σύντομες αναφορές που έλαβε, πληροφορήθηκε πως ο θείος της κείτονταν νεκρός κάτω απ' την ίδια του την άμαξα και πως υπήρχαν άλλα τέσσερα πτώματα, άγνωστης ταυτότητας, τριγύρω. Επίσης, τα άλογα είχαν εξαφανιστεί όπως και τα ίχνη τους λόγω της δυνατής βροχής. Τα δε μπαούλα ήταν άδεια. Ότι δώρο κι αν ήθελε να προσφέρει στη Βασίλισσα η φυλή της για την Επέτειο, είχε εξανεμιστεί χάρη στις ικανότητες του, χωρίς αμφιβολία, έμπειρου κλέφτη.

Τα δώρα ήταν συνήθως κοσμήματα. ''Όσο πιο γυαλιστερά, τόσο πιο ισχυρά'' έλεγαν οι χρυσοχόοι. Ο μαλακός κι ατόφιος χρυσός, περίτεχνα σκαλισμένος σε κάθε μορφή κομψοτεχνήματος, ήταν ένα αγαθό που δύσκολα προσέφερε κανείς απλόχερα, ακόμα και σε τέτοιες περιστάσεις. Μάλιστα ο Φάνταγουαρ, για να δείξει την ''αδυναμία'' που είχε στη μικρότερη ανιψιά του, κάθε μια απ' τις προηγούμενες δύο χρονιές της παρέδιδε μαζί με τα υπόλοιπα δώρα και μια ολόχρυση τιάρα, φτιαγμένη απ' τον ίδιο και στολισμένη με λιλιπούτια κομμάτια πολύτιμων λίθων. _Λες και δεν έχω στέμμα_ σκέφτονταν προβληματισμένη η Βασίλισσα, ευχαριστώντας τον πάντα για την γενναιοδωρία του.

Εκείνη την ώρα η Ναζουάντα κάθονταν στο δωμάτιο της Έλβας. Διέταξε την Τριάννα να βοηθήσει σε ότι χρειάζονταν την Φρουρά και τους μάγους που είχαν τεθεί επικεφαλείς. Έτσι είχε χρόνο να μείνει μόνη της με τη μικρή και να την προσέχει η ίδια για λίγο. Η Έλβα κοιμόνταν, με το μέτωπο της να φλέγεται απ' τον πυρετό και το πρόσωπο της να παίρνει περίεργες εκφράσεις. Η Ναζουάντα δε τόλμησε να την ξυπνήσει, επειδή ήξερε ότι ούτως ή άλλως, το παιδί μάγισσα κοιμόνταν ελάχιστες ώρες και θα ξυπνούσε σύντομα από μόνο του απ' τον ανήσυχο ύπνο του. Κι όντως η μικρή μετά από λίγη ώρα ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια της σχεδόν ζαλισμένη. Το αδύναμο βλέμμα της έπεσε στη βασίλισσα και της χάρισε ένα νυσταλέο χαμόγελο. «Μεγαλειοτάτη… όσο κοιμόμουν νομίζω πως άκουσα ότι κάποιος που αντιπαθούσατε βαθύτατα είχε κακή τύχη. Αληθεύει;»

Η βασίλισσα της χαμογέλασε θλιμμένα. «Ήσουν ξύπνια όταν ενημερώθηκε η Τριάννα, σωστά;»

«Ήταν αδύνατον να κοιμηθώ μ' όλη αυτή την φασαρία γύρω μου» Η μικρή ανακάθισε στο κρεβάτι της. «Να υποθέσω πως θες να με ρωτήσεις κάτι;»

«Ξέρεις τι θα ήθελα να ξέρω.» απάντησε σιγανά η βασίλισσα. «Αλλά κανείς δεν ξέρει αν μπορείς να μου δώσεις την απάντηση.»

«Ρώτα με λοιπόν.»

Την κοίταξε σοβαρά. «Θα μπορούσε η επίθεση στους Κήπους να συνδέεται με τη ληστεία; Θα μπορούσε το ίδιο πρόσωπο να κρύβεται πίσω απ' τα δύο διαφορετικά γεγονότα;»

«Διαφορετικά;» Η μικρή ανασήκωσε το φρύδι της. «Αν ήταν εντελώς άσχετα δε θα μου έκανες αυτή την ερώτηση. Αλλά παρ' όλες της διαφορές τους, τα δύο συμβάντα έχουν έναν κοινό παρονομαστή: εσένα. Το ερώτημα λοιπόν είναι το εξής: υπάρχει κάποια συνωμοσία μέσα κι έξω απ' το παλάτι που σε απειλεί;»

Η Ναζουάντα έμεινε ανέκφραστη μετά τη δήλωση της μικρής. Η Έλβα είχε ξεστομίσει τον μεγαλύτερο της φόβο, αυτό που η ίδια δεν ήθελε να παραδεχθεί, ούτε καν να σκέφτεται. Οι περιστάσεις ήταν πολύ διαφορετικές… από τη μια, η επίθεση κατά των συμβούλων έλαβε χώρα μέσα στο παλάτι –προς μεγάλη της ντροπή και δυσαρέσκεια- και τραυματίστηκε σοβαρά ένα άτομο που είχε εξέχουσα θέση τόσο στην Αυλή όσο και στην υπόληψη της Αυτού Μεγαλειότητας. Από την άλλη, ένα άτομο σχεδόν ξένο που όμως συνδέονταν με στενούς δεσμούς συγγένειας με τη βασίλισσα έχασε τη ζωή του σε μικρή απόσταση έξω απ' τα τείχη, την ώρα που έρχονταν να τις παραδώσει τα σέβη και τα δώρα του. «Αποκλείεις το ενδεχόμενο να ήταν μια απλή ληστεία; Είναι κοινό μυστικό πως τις λίγες φορές που εμφανίζεται ένας χρυσοχόος, μεταφέρει το ανάλογο φορτίο…»

«Πλανάσαι πλάνην οικτρά» απάντησε ξερά η Έλβα. «Όταν κινούνται πολλές συμπτώσεις γύρω από ένα σημαίνον πρόσωπο… τότε δεν είναι συμπτώσεις. Ιδιαίτερα όταν πρόκειται για κάτι δυσάρεστο.»

«Μα δε βγάζει νόημα! Ακόμα κι αν υπάρχει κάποιος ή κάποιοι ή _κάτι_ εναντίον μου, το μόνο που θα κατάφερνε με αυτές τις πράξεις θα ήταν να με κάνει να λαμβάνω τα μέτρα μου, να φυλάγομαι…»

«Να κρύβεσαι. Να νιώθεις πως απειλείσαι και να τρομάζεις ευκολότερα. Να κοιτάς με καχυποψία τους πάντες και να στρέφεσαι ενάντια στο ίδιο σου το Συμβούλιο. Να μείνεις μ' έναν διπλωμάτη λιγότερο και με τη μητρική σου φυλή να θρηνεί για το χαμό του θείου σου.» συμπλήρωσε η μικρή. Ήταν φανερό πως θα μπορούσε να σκεφτεί κι άλλα –αν δε τα είχε ήδη σκεφτεί- αλλά σταμάτησε και κοίταξε τη βασίλισσα με μάτια που γυάλιζαν. «Όποιοι, όποιος ή ότι και να 'ναι, ζύγισε καλά τα υπέρ και τα κατά των πράξεων του. Μελέτησε προσεκτικά κάθε κίνηση και πολύ φοβάμαι… πως κατά κάποιο τρόπο, προέβλεψε την αναστάτωση σου.» Μετά από μια μικρή παύση, πρόσθεσε περιπαικτικά «Σου έδωσε καυτό χυλό για να φυσάς και το γιαούρτι, δε χωράει αμφιβολία...»

«Έλβα!» αναφώνησε η Ναζουάντα. Σηκώθηκε απότομα απ' την άκρη του κρεβατιού και στάθηκε απέναντι από το παράθυρο κοιτώντας την υγρή θέα που είχε αφήσει πίσω της η καταιγίδα. «Προσπαθείς να με αγχώσεις κι άλλο, μικρή;»

«Γιατί να προσπαθήσω; Ακόμα κι αν το ήθελα, δεν χρειάζεται…»

«Εγώ δεν…»

«…είσαι ήδη αγχωμένη.»

«Υπερβάλλεις.»

«Είναι φανερό. Δεν ξέρεις τι να κάνεις και για πρώτη φορά, ο Τζόρμανταρ δεν μπορεί να σε συμβουλέψει. Όσο για το υπόλοιπο Συμβούλιο, όλοι είναι είτε ύποπτοι είτε ανάξιοι απόλυτης εμπιστοσύνης, προς το παρόν. Μια μεγάλη γιορτή πλησιάζει και τα χαμόγελα σου θα επισκιάζονται από έναν πιθανό κίνδυνο. Κάποιοι θα το προσέξουν σίγουρα. Και κάποιοι άλλοι μπορεί να προσπαθήσουν να το εκμεταλλευτούν…»

«Πάψε!» φώναξε τελικά η Ναζουάντα.

Ποτέ πριν δεν είχε ξανά υψώσει τη φωνή της τόσο στην Έλβα. Η μικρή γούρλωσε ξαφνιασμένη τα μάτια της και αμέσως μετά ένας περίεργος ήχος ξέφυγε απ' το λαιμό της, σα να 'θελε να πει κάτι αλλά σταμάτησε προτού αρθρώσει μια συλλαβή. Η Ναζουάντα κατάλαβε το λάθος της όταν είδε τα δύο μεγάλα μάτια της να γυαλίζουν απόκοσμα, αυτή τη φορά όχι απ' τον πυρετό, αλλά απ' το κατηγορητικό βλέμμα της μικρής. Η Έλβα χωρίς να πει κάτι άλλο, κουκουλώθηκε με το πάπλωμα της και έγειρε στο πλάι.

«Με συγχωρείς» ψιθύρισε η βασίλισσα. «Με συγχωρείς. Σου φώναξα…»

«Ο τόνος της φωνής σας ανεβοκατεβαίνει σαν ανεμόσκαλα, Μεγαλειοτάτη» είπε η μικρή δηκτικά. Ο παιδική χροιά είχε εξαφανιστεί και το μόνο που ακούγονταν πλεον ήταν η απότομη φωνή ενός ενήλικα. Η Ναζουάντα την πλησίασε και άγγιξε απαλά τον ώμο της. Η μικρή τινάχτηκε σαν να την τσίμπησε μέλισσα. «Αν θες να ρωτάς τη γνώμη μου και να απαντάω ειλικρινά, έχε την ευγένεια να δέχεσαι την αλήθεια, όσο άβολη κι αν είναι.»

Η βασίλισσα μάζεψε το χέρι της και κοίταξε για λίγο τη μικροκαμωμένη φιγούρα που ήταν κουλουριασμένη στο κρεβάτι. Έπειτα ψιθύρισε ένα τελευταίο «Συγνώμη» και βγήκε απ' το δωμάτιο προτού χάσει την ψυχραιμία της.

Δεν της έμεινε τίποτα να κάνει στην κρεβατοκάμαρα της. Εντελώς ασυναίσθητα, βγήκε στο διάδρομο και άκουσε τον γνώριμο κοφτό βηματισμό δύο φρουρών να την ακολουθούν καθώς κατευθύνονταν προς το γραφείο της. Έδειχνε να ξαφνιάζεται όταν είδε την Ελεσσάρι, τη Σάμπρα και την Λαίδη Λουκρητία να βγαίνουν απ' την Γυάλινη Αίθουσα.

Οι τρείς αρχόντισσες υποκλίθηκαν σεμνά στην Μεγαλειότητα της και έμειναν με το κεφάλι χαμηλωμένο όταν η βασίλισσα σταμάτησε μπροστά τους. «Σύμβουλοι, τι έκπληξη.» είπε εκείνη ρίχνοντας τους ένα εξεταστικό βλέμμα.

«Μεγαλειοτάτη» είπαν όλες χαμηλόφωνα, σχεδόν ταυτόχρονα. Η Σάμπρα, που στέκονταν πιο μπροστά, πήρε το θάρρος και ύψωσε λίγο το βλέμμα της. «Τα συλλυπητήρια μας, Κυρία.»

«Σας ευχαριστώ» απάντησε η Ναζουάντα ανέκφραστα. «Σε τι οφείλεται η επίσκεψη σας στην Αίθουσα;»

Προτού η Σάμπρα προλάβει να πει οτιδήποτε, η Λαίδη Λουκρητία, που στέκονταν σχεδόν κρυμμένη πιο πίσω μίλησε πρώτη. «Συγχωρέστε μας Μεγαλειοτάτη. Εμείς συζητούσαμε για μια απόφαση που πήρα πρόσφατα και μόλις πριν λίγο ανακοίνωσα στις συναδέλφους μου. Μόλις τώρα ετοιμαζόμουν να σας βρω για να σας ανακοινώσω την επιθυμία μου.»

Οι άλλες δύο γυναίκες φάνηκαν να χαλαρώνουν όταν η Λαίδη ολοκλήρωσε την φράση της όμως αυτό δεν μείωσε την έκπληξη της βασίλισσας. «Με βρήκες λοιπόν. Μπορούμε να συζητήσουμε ότι θέλεις ιδιαιτέρως, στο γραφείο μου» Προσπέρασε βιαστικά την Γυάλινη Αίθουσα χωρίς να χαιρετήσει τις άλλες δύο συμβούλους και άκουγε τα αργά αλλά σταθερά βήματα της Λαίδης να την ακολουθούν μαζί με τους φρουρούς της. Όταν έφτασαν στο γραφείο, η βασίλισσα διέταξε όλους τους υπηρέτες να τις αφήσουν μόνες. Κάθισε στην πολυθρόνα με την ψηλή πλάτη και κοίταξε τη Λαίδη που στέκονταν όρθια μπροστά απ' το γραφείο με το κεφάλι ακόμα σκυμμένο. «Λοιπόν; Ποια είναι η απόφαση που πρέπει να ξέρω;»

Η Λαίδη φάνηκε να διστάζει και οι ώμοι της χαμήλωσαν σαν να ντρέπονταν για κάτι. Όσο ήταν σκυμμένη, το βελούδο μπροστά απ' το πρόσωπο της κυμάτιζε απαλά απ' το κρύο αεράκι που έμπαινε απ' το παράθυρο. Το έντονο άρωμα της αρχόντισσας απλώθηκε στο δωμάτιο κάνοντας τη βασίλισσα να δυσφορήσει. «Κυρία… θεωρώ πως θα ήταν καλύτερα να αποχωρήσω απ' το Συμβούλιο.»

Η περιέργεια της Βασίλισσας γκρεμίστηκε σαν χάρτινος πύργος για να δώσει τη θέση της σε μια εκκωφαντική σιωπή. Τα αμυγδαλωτά της μάτια είχαν ανοίξει διάπλατα και τα φρύδια της σχημάτισαν δύο πανομοιότυπα τόξα όταν ανασηκώθηκαν. Έμεινε εντελώς ακίνητη πριν τελικά σηκωθεί αργά απ' την πολυθρόνα της. «Τι;»

Δεν το περίμενε ούτε η ίδια αλλά η φωνή της δεν ήταν χρωματισμένη μόνο από απορία αλλά και από ίχνη θυμού. Δυσπιστία που έφτανε τα όρια της αγανάκτησης. «Πώς;…» προσπάθησε να ακουστεί πιο ήρεμη. «Γιατί; Τι σας οδήγησε σ' αυτή την απόφαση;»

Η Λαίδη σήκωσε το κεφάλι της, σα να την κοίταζε ευθεία στα μάτια και της είπε. «Κυρία, δε συνηθίζω να υποχωρώ, αλλά στη συγκεκριμένη περίπτωση το να βγω απ' το Συμβούλιο φαίνεται να είναι λιγότερο επιζήμιο απ' το να συνεχίσω να σας υπηρετώ σαν σύμβουλος. Είναι πλεον εμφανές ότι… είμαι ανεπιθύμητη.»

«Ανεπιθύμητη από ποιόν;» απαίτησε να μάθει η βασίλισσα. «Και γιατί το συζήτησες μόνο με τις κυρίες του Συμβουλίου; Τι έχουν να πουν τα υπόλοιπα μέλη; Γιατί είμαι η τελευταία που το μαθαίνει;»

«Σας παρακαλώ…» Η ηλικιωμένη έκανε ένα διστακτικό βήμα μπροστά και άπλωσε τα χέρια της παρακλητικά και καθησυχαστικά, αλλά τα ξανά μάζεψε αμέσως μόλις κατάλαβε ότι αυτή η κίνηση δεν άρμοζε στο αξίωμα της. «Ο Ούμερθ και ο Φάλμπερντ ήταν απόντες γιατί ηγούνται της ομάδας των φρουρών που βρίσκεται έξω απ' τη πόλη. Όσο για τον Ενδυμίωνα, στείλαμε αρκετή ώρα πριν έναν υπηρέτη να τον ενημερώσει αλλά ακόμα δεν έχει φανεί. Παρακαλώ συγχωρέστε με που σας φέρνω σε δύσκολη θέση… κάτι τέτοιο δεν ήταν ποτέ στις προθέσεις μου…»

«Ποιος ευθύνεται γι' αυτό;» ρώτησε απότομα η Ναζουάντα. «Αδυνατώ να πιστέψω ότι πήρατε μόνη σας μια τέτοια απόφαση. Για ποιο λόγο νιώσατε ανεπιθύμητη;» Η απάντηση ήταν σχεδόν προφανής. Η Λαίδη είχε ήδη δεχθεί μια επίθεση κατά της ζωής της και παρόλο που η ίδια δήλωσε πως δεν πίστευε ότι ήταν στόχος, ο κίνδυνος που διέτρεξε ήταν αρκετός για να την κάνει να αναθεωρήσει τη θέση της. «Ευθύνεται η επίθεση στους Κήπους;»

Η Λαίδη σταύρωσε ταπεινά τις παλάμες της μπροστά απ' τη μέση της και έσκυψε πάλι. «Εγώ… εγώ η ίδια σας είχα πει πως δεν κινδύνεψα…»

«Τότε;»

Ένας ήχος που έμοιαζε περισσότερο με λυγμό ξέφυγε απ' τη Λαίδη. «Σας παρακαλώ μη με ρωτάτε περεταίρω λεπτομέρειες… Την προηγούμενη φορά που σας εξέφρασα τη ειλικρινή γνώμη μου, μου εγγυηθήκατε ότι δε θα μαθευτεί εκτός κι αν είναι απολύτως αναγκαίο… Από ότι φάνηκε, για κάποιους λόγους, διέρρευσε το ότι είχα υποψίες εναντίον των συναδέλφων μου και τώρα μου είναι δύσκολο ακόμα και να τους κοιτάξω στα μάτια.»

«Γιατί όμως;» επέμεινε η βασίλισσα. «Γιατί να ντραπείτε; Αν πιστεύετε ότι αυτοί είναι ένοχοι, τότε εκείνοι θα έπρεπε να ντρέπονται…»

«Μα τους θεούς, Μεγαλειοτάτη, εγώ κάνω απλά υποθέσεις, όπως όλοι! Δεν μπορώ να ξέρω ποιος είναι ένοχος και ποιος αθώος. Αυτό που ξέρω όμως με σιγουριά είναι ότι πλέον έχω βρεθεί στο μάτι του κυκλώνα, και είναι καλύτερα να αποσυρθώ προσεκτικά παρά να βρεθώ στη θέση του Τζόρμανταρ.»

«Φοβάστε για τη ζωή σας, λοιπόν; Αυτό είναι; Σας διαβεβαιώνω πως κάτι τέτοιο μπορεί να…»

«Μπορείτε να με προστατεύσετε, δεν το αμφισβήτησα ποτέ αυτό. Αλλά έχετε ν' ασχοληθείτε με πολύ σημαντικότερα πράγματα απ' τη ασφάλεια μου. Η επιπλέον προστασία σε μια απ' τις συμβούλους σας θα φανέρωνε την ανησυχία σας και σίγουρα πολλοί θα έλεγαν ότι μεροληπτείτε .»

Η βασίλισσα έπεσε πίσω στο κάθισμα της εξακολουθώντας να κοιτάζει έντονα την ηλικιωμένη, αρνούμενη να κατανοήσει όσα άκουγε. «Έχετε ανησυχήσει περισσότερες από μια φορές για την ασφάλεια σας, έτσι δεν είναι;»

«Αυτό που έχει σημασία δεν είναι ο φόβος μου για το θάνατο, αλλά οι επιπτώσεις που θα είχε ο πιθανός χαμός ενός ακόμα αντιπροσώπου σας στο κύρος σας.» απάντησε ψύχραιμα η Λαίδη. «Μπορώ να βοηθώ όπως μου επιτρέπετε και οι σκέψεις μου θα είναι πάντα στη διάθεση σας, αλλά μη μου ζητάτε να περιμένω τη δολοφονία μου, γιατί ακόμα κι αν το κάνω, μετά θα πρέπει να πείσετε τους αυλικούς και κυρίως τους υπηκόους σας –τους μόνους κριτές σας- ότι μπορείτε ακόμα να διατηρήσετε τη θέση σας.»

* * *

_«Γιατί ακόμα δεν έχω καταλάβει ποιος σκαρώνει τι…»_

* * *

**Πρόχειρη διόρθωση και βιαστικό τέλος. Πάλι. ****:( (****Εννοείται πως δεν είμαι πολυάσχολος άνθρωπος, μόνο λίγο ανυπόμονη.)**

_Προς __Guest : __Σας ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ __:D __Πρώτη φορά λαμβάνω τόσα ενθαρρυντικά σχόλια μαζεμένα ... __Ελπίζω τα επόμενα κεφάλαια να είναι το ίδιο καλά, αν όχι καλύτερα. Νιώθω ανεξήγητα περήφανη για τους τίτλους :) Αν μη τι άλλο, αυτό είναι ένα εγχειρίδιο._

_Δεν είμαι η πρώτη που γράφει __fanfiction __για τον Κύκλο της Κληρονομιάς στα Ελληνικά. Αν δεν έχετε διαβάσει ακόμα το _«The man on the hill» _του _kumar LaVoixDuSud_ σας το συνιστώ ανεπιφύλακτα. Εγώ απλά ανακάλυψα πόσο όμορφο είναι το να γράφεις ιστορίες στη μητρική σου γλώσσα, πράγμα που δυστυχώς, δε θυμάμαι να διδάχθηκα στο σχολείο. Αν το ήξεραν αυτό περισσότεροι Έλληνες, δε θα υπήρχαν μόνο τέσσερις ελληνικές ιστορίες για την Κληρονομιά :/ _


End file.
